¡LOVE ME AKATSUKI! Versión: Deidarilla Nieves
by OhLittleJulie
Summary: ¿Deidara? ¿Deidarilla? ¿Deidara? ¿Deidarilla? ¿Itachi el Rey Más Sexy Del Mundo? ¿Lograrán deshacerse de nuestro querido Deidarilla Nieves ó solo irán por helado? SasoxDei KisaxIta KakuxHidan PainxKonan. Akatsuki
1. ¡El es Deidarilla!

**Julie:** Hola, mi nombre es Julie xD Y este mi primer fic, bueno, mi primer fic que subo a Fanfiction. Esté fic se me ocurrió mientras comía Sushi en mi casita y veia la sirenita con mi mamá. En fin… como

no me gusta ser la Disclaimer, hoy será… (Saca un papelito de una bolsa llena de papelitos y lo abre) ¡Deidara!

**Deidara:** ¡Hola! Yo soy el prota de este fic, hum

**Julie:** No es cierto, todos tienen su momento protagónico

**Deidara:** ¿Entonces porque el título del fic lleva mi nombre? hum

**Julie:** ¡Waaa! ¡Cállate y no me atormentes!

**Deidara:** Sabían que, la tipa esta si hizo lo de los papelitos… solo que no los puso en una bolsa de papelitos, era un traste de cereal recién usado, hum

**Julie:** Fue lo primero que encontré… además quería elegir al primer disclaimer de forma justa, según la "Ley De Los Papelitos"

**Deidara:** Bueno, y salí yo… extrañamente, aunque saliera quien saliera, ella me iba a poner a mí, hum

**Julie:** ¡Deja de divulgar todo eso! ¡Solo se el disclaimer y vete ya!

**Deidara:** Vale, vale, hum. Los Akatsukis no le pertenecen a Julie, pertenecen a Kishi-sempai, somos de él y solo de él; ella solo nos utiliza para satisfacer sus fines placenteros, sobre todo a mí, a

Sasori- no Danna y a Itachi…, hum

**Julie:** ¡O.o! ¡Deidara! (Lo empuja fuera del set) ¡Ah, datos importantes!

-Hablar normalmente-

-*Pensar*-

(N/A:) – Yo

****** - Malas palabras.

**Julie:** Ya no sé que más poner…¡Ah! Por cierto, si no les gusta como lo escribí, la trama, las cosas que uso, si se les hace muy tonto, o cualquier cosa, será mejor que no lo lean y le den clic al botón

de atrás… porque este es mi fic, y lo voy a escribir como yo quiera.

**Deidara:** A veces hay que ponernos rudos xD hum

**Julie:** La verdad, Jajaja… pero bueno ¡Ahora a Comer Fic!

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1: ¡Él es Deidarilla!**

En una tierra muy muy lejana; donde hay conejitos esponjosos, las hadas son moradas y cantan "Wind it up" de Gwen Stefani; ¡Ah! y donde existen los finales felices. Cerca de Nunca Jamás y a un

lado del País De Las Maravillas... "Akatsukiland" o como la gente la conoce "La tierra de las nubes rojas". Destacada internacionalmente por su alta producción del Frijol Bayo Negro, Jitomate Saladet y

Dango.

"Akatsukiland"

Tierra donde está el reino del rey más vanidoso de todo la historia de la existencia de los reinos... "Uchiha Itachi" o como él prefiere que lo llamen "Alteza Serenísima Dios, Ser Supremo y único Dueño

de nuestras pobres e insignificantes Almas, Itachi-Sama" 

El es un persona cruel y despiadada; siempre a la vanguardia de la moda, cabe destacar que tiene una colección completa de artículos de Louis Vuitton, Prada, Versace, Burberry, Dior y otras

reconocidas marcas.

Y en la torre más alta del castillo del Rey Itachi...

"Alteza Serenísima Dios, Ser Supremo y único Dueño de nuestras pobres en insignificantes Almas- Itachi-Sama" – Itachi interrumpe al narrador.

Perdón ¬¬ de su "Alteza Serenísima Dios, Ser Supremo y único Dueño de nuestras pobres e insignificantes Almas- Itachi-Sama"!

- (: - El Uchiha se va feliz

¬¬ ¡Aha! en la torre más alta se encontraba un chico muy especial... Un niño que toda la gente quería... el es...

**En una habitación del castillo.**

¡Deidarilla Nieves! – Itachi grita desde su cuarto; que era una enorme habitación, con muchas cosas como una tv de plasma, un ropero; que mas bien no era un ropero... eran las puertas de su

habitación de la ropa y zapatos, era enorme; y muchas otras cosas de lujo… pero había algo especial en esa habitación, algo que nadie más tenia... ¡UN ESPEJO! Pero no cualquier espejo... ¡UN

ESPEJO MÁGICO! y se llamaba ¡Orochimaru! 

Itachi se acerca a Orochimaru -¡Hey! ¡Tú, despierta!- Empieza a tocar el espejo, como si de una puerta se tratase.

-¡Ah! zZz- Orochimaru se levanta con un gorrito de dormir; luego mira a quien tiene enfrente y abre bien los ojos –¡O.O! ¡Alteza Serenísima, Dios, Ser Supremo y único Dueño de nuestras pobres e

insignificantes Almas- Itachi-Sama! *_*-

- Si, soy yo... ¡Ahora dime! ¡¿Quién es el Rey Más Sexy De Todo el Mundo?-

-¡Usted Itachi-Samaa! ^^-

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! ^^- Siendo Feliz

-Pero...- Interrumpiendo la felicidad de Itachi

- Ö ¡¿pero..?- Se altera "un poquito"

-… En 3 años, un dulce joven rubio llamado Deidara, será el Rey Más Sexy del Mundo, en cuanto conozca a su Príncipe Rojo y se enamore de Él-

Itachi pega el grito en el cielo -¡¿O.o? ¡¿NANIII? ¡Espera! ¡¿Te refieres a Deidarilla Nieves?

-Si, tu primo-

-¡WAAA!- Se frustra; el pobre no podía creer que su propio primo, ese sin estilo y falto del sentido de la moda, sería el "Rey Más Sexy De Todo El Mundo"

-Pero no se preocupe su alteza, todavía hay solución. Solo debe evitar que Deidarilla conozca a ese tal "Príncipe rojo"-

Se forma un aura malévola alrededor de Itachi -Así que ese chico quiere quitarme mi trono ¿Ehh? :)-

**En otra habitación del reino oye aquel grito de Itachi-sama.**

-Bueno ya amaneció :) Es hora de levantarse, hum- Un chico rubio de ojos azules decide levantarse -Hoy es el día en que encontrare a mi Príncipe Azul, hum-

Deidara canta una de esas cancioncitas que cantan las princesas de los cuentos de hadas.

-Fiuu fiuuu- Un pajarillo se acerca a la ventana (N/A: ¿Fiuu fiuuu? Se supone que es el pajarillo trinando. Lo siento, pero mis efectos de sonido son un asco)

-La la la la laaa, hum- Cantaba Dei-dei (N/A: Creo que ya quedo claro, que mis efectos de sonido son un asco xDD)

-Fiu fiu fiu fiu fiuuuuu- Repetía el pajarillo, mientras se posaba en una de las manos del rubio.

-¡Oh! ¡Cierto! hum- Se baña, se arregla, se pone un vestido tipo "Blanca Nieves", se plancha el pelo, se hace su coletita, y queda listo -¡Itachi me ha llamado! hum-

Baja corriendo los 2 kilometros de escaleras desde su habitación hasta el lobby.

-Creo que debí haber tomado el ascensor, hum- Llega todo agitado. Empieza a correr hacia la habitación de Itachi. 

**Volviendo a la enorme habitación de Itachi**

-¿Qué hará Itachi-sama?-

-Pues...-

Aparece un deidara muy cansado

-¡Ya llegue Itachi! hum-

-¡Ahh! Sii.. Etto… Deidarilla…- Se acerca a su buró de cedro y saca su billetera. Saca su tarjeta de crédito Platinum y se la da a Dei. El rubio la recibe y la mira como de "¿Y esto para qué? -Ve y

compra algunos… Amm ¡Jitomates!-

-¿Saladet? hum- Pregunta el rubio

-No…, Rojos- Lo dice enserio

- ¬¬ *Cómo es posible que alguien como él sea el Rey… pero *-* …es sexy…*- Más pensamientos perturbadores de Orochimaru con respecto a Itachi-sama

-¡Ah! Y Deidarilla, traime algo de… Dango ¬/¬-

-¿ O: ? hum- El rubio lo mira asombrado, el sabía que Itachi había estabo en "Dango-dictos Anónimos"

- ¬/¬ Recaí- Admitió el Uchiha

-*Ahhh… Pobre Itachi-sama, ha recaído en el Dango*- Piensa Orochi

-Ok, hum- El rubio se va dejando solos a Itachi y Orochi solos

(N/A: Julie: Uuuyy so-li-tos :) tarará rarára rarará Itachi: ¡Iuuuughh! (Cara de vómito))

-¡Kisameeeeeee!- Kisame: Subordinado de Itachi, Kisame hace toOOodo lo que Itachi le diga, y no le cobra... Bueno, es que el azul es muy fiel y ama a Itachi.

Kisame llega corriendo con una sartén y unos huevos estrelladas en la mano. (N/A: Los huevos iban dentro del sartén xDD)

-¿Sii? ¡¿Itachi sama?-

Itachi señala 2 palancas situadas en una pared, que porcierto en la escena anterior de su cuarto no estaban.

-¿Cuándo llegaron esas cosas ahí?- Dice Orochi mirando las palancas.

-Siempre han estado ahí, que poco observador eres Orochimaru- Dice el pelinegro.

-T.T- Orochimaru se va del espejo.

-¡Ashh! ¡Qué dramático!-

- :) – Kisame es feliz, porque ahora esta solito con Itachi

(N/A: Julie: Uyyy So-li-tos Itachi:…)

Itachi aun señalando las palancas -¡Baja la palanca Kisame!-

-¡Si su majestad!- Kisame se acerca a una de las palancas y la baja.

De pronto de quién sabe dónde, le cae un gran piano de cola a Itachi.

-¡Arghh!- Con el piano encima -¡La otra palanca!-

Kisame jala la otra palanca, y se abre una compuerta secreta y ellos caen en un vagón de tobogán, por el cual bajan… Y bajan.

-¡Wiiii!- Kisame como niño chiquito y con las manos levantadas.

- ¬¬ -

Entonces el vagón se detiene y pasa un ornitorrinco corriendo -Dubi Dubi Duba, Dubi Dubi Duba- Se oye una cancioncita.

-¿Ese fue Perry el Ornitorrinco?- Pregunta el azul

-¡Yo que sé! ¿Acaso crees que lo sé todo?-

Luego el vagón continua bajando hasta que se detiene, y caen en una especie de laboratorio secreto; y ellos salen vestidos con unas capas negras y nubes rojas.

-¡Muy bien Kisame! ¡Tenemos que deshacernos de Deidarilla!-

-¿Por qué lo llamas Deidarilla?- Itachi ignora la pregunta del azul y prosigue con su plan malévolo.

-Primero lo convertiremos en un insecto microscópico, luego lo enviaremos por correo hasta mi casa, allí lo recibiré y ¡Lo acabare con un martillo gigante! ¡Mwuahahahah!-

-¡Pero Itachi sama! No sería más fácil mata- Es interrumpido

-¡No! ¡Tengo una mejor idea!- Cara de maldad

**Deidarilla en otro punto del planeta**

El rubio va caminando por el mercado del pueblo en busca de los Frijoles rojos.

-La la la, hum- Saltando tipo Heidi -¡Abuelito dime tu! ¡La la la!, hum-

Llega al puesto donde va a comprar.

-Disculpe buen señor, ¿Cuánto cuesta el kilo de frijoles rojos? hum-

-¡Oh! ¿El kilo de frijoles?-

-Si, hum- El rubio asiente con la cabeza y sonríe.

-... ¿Y rojos?-

-Siii :), hum-

-300 yenes-

-Ahh...Ok. ¿Acepta tarjeta? hum-

-Si-

-Vale, hum- Busca entre su bolsa de mandados y saca una tarjeta y se la da. Unas personas que pasaban por ahí ven a Deidarilla.

-¿Mira a ese chico de allá? ¿Quién es?-

-¡Es un ave!-

-¡Es un avión!-

-¡No sean idiotas! ¡Es Deidarilla nieves! ¡El primo del Rey-Sama!- Dice Superman que por ahí andaba haciendo sus compras domingueras.

Salen unos tipos, tipo Pixies y se acercan a Superman.

-Señor Superman, temo que deberá ser arrestado- Le dice Pixie 1.

-¡¿Pero porqué?-

-Ha violado el Código Imperial Número 6: "Los aldeanos deberán llamar, pensar, dirigírsele al Rey Itachi-sama como su "Alteza Serenísima Dios, Ser Supremo y único Dueño de nuestras pobres e

insignificantes Almas, Itachi-Sama"- Agrega Pixie 2.

-¡¿Pero que rayos?- Lo amordazan y se lo llevan. Todos se vuelven a enfocar en Deidara

-¡Es Deidarilla!- Se alegran

-¡Se los dije! ¡Se los dije! ¡Buaaa!- Grita Superman mientras lo arrean a la cárcel. El pobre vuelve a ser amordazado.

Deidarilla se voltea mirando a la multitud –¿Me llamaban? hum- Les sonríe bonito

-Cuéntanos Deidarilla, ¿Cómo vas en la búsqueda de tu amor perfecto?- Le pregunta una persona que se encontraba entre la multitud.

-Pues… yo creo, que algún día, en un futuro no muy lejano; espero; lo voy a encontrar, nos casaremos en Las Vegas, nos iremos de luna de miel al País del fuego; dicen que ahí cobran más barato los

moteles; a los 2 años de casados tendremos 2 hijos: "Juan Apolinar y María Aurelia"- Todos comienzan a impacientarse y otros se quedan dormidos –Hum hum … en tanga roja …Hum hum hum… El

Dango de Itachi… hum hum…-

-Este, Deidarilla, perdón por interrumpirte pero… ¿Entonces?- Pregunta una de las pocas personas que aún no se ha quedado dormido.

-Pues no chicos, es triste, hum-

-¡Ahhhh! pobre…- Todos se dispersan y continúan con su vida.

-Deidarilla, aquí están tus frijoles- Le devuelve la tarjeta.

-Gracias gentil señor, hum ^^- El señor se va -*Hum… * ¡Ah! El dango de Itachi-

El rubio camina hasta encontrar una tienda donde vendieran dango. Llegó al lugar, pero no era una tienda, era una calle completa, llena de puras tiendas de Dango, que por si no lo recuerdan, el

Dango es muy popular en "Akatsukiland". Se acerco a una que se llamaba "DANGOTAS" y lo decía en un gran letrero de Neón, que parpadeaba bonito. El rubio se acerco, y aun lado había una

pancarta que decía "Hoy cajas de Dango 2x1". El rubio pintó una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Disculpe, ¿Cuánto una caja de Dango? hum- (N/A: Julie: Las cajas de Dango medían... Altura: 15cm, Anchura: 10cm, Longitud: 20cm

-400 yenes, pero hoy te llevas 2 y solo pagas una-

-Y ¿si solo quiero una? hum-

-Lo siento, pero esa es la promoción-

-Bueno, deme 20 cajas, hum-

El tendero se las envuelve para llevar y se las da al rubio. Este las puso en su bolsa de mandados.

-Son 4,000 yenes-

-Vale, hum - El rubio le da la tarjeta, el vendedor le cobra, se la devuelve y Deidarilla continúa su camino. Iba caminando hacia el castillo cuando ve una tienda que tenía un letrero que decía "Art

Attack".

-*¡Oh! Una tienda de arte, hum*- Piensa el rubio. Entre una fuerte discusión de si mismo, de ir o no, decide aventurarse y explorar aquella tienda que tanto le llamaba la atención. Se mete despacio y se

queda así *-*

-*Woow, estoy en el paraíso, hum*- Empieza a recorrerla, y llega a la sección de "Efímeros" -*Oh, interesante, hum*- Ve un bote con una extraña masita dentro de él, lo levanta para leer la etiqueta

–Arcilla Explosiva Marca ACME, hum *Yo quiero*- Agarra unos 10 botes y los pone en su carrito de supermercado, que quien sabe cuando lo agarró.

Checa la hora en su reloj, y se percata que ya era algo tarde, así que decide ir a pagar la arcilla. Se acerca a la caja 2 y se dispone a pagar todo. Pone las cosas "ahí donde se ponen las cosas" para

que la cajera las pueda cobrar.

-Son 5,000 yenes querido- Le dice con una voz de chirriante. La cajera 2 era de esas tipas cincuentonas, sin nada que hacer en su vida.

-Vale, hum- Le da la tarjeta.

Mientras la cajera le cobra, enfrente de la tienda, se detiene una "HarleyDavidson" y de esta se baja un chico pelirrojo, que entra a la tienda y se acerca a la caja 1.

-Lo de siempre- Le dice el pelirrojo a la cajera 1. -Vale- La chica le da una caja con una etiqueta que decía "Arte Eterno". Deidarilla se le queda viendo y por unos 2 segundos el pelirrojo se percata de

la presencia de Deidarilla. El rubio se sonroja.

-Gracias- El tipo le da algo de dinero y se va en su "Harley Davidson".

-Es lindo el pelirrojo ¿Verdad?- Le dice la cajera 2, que se da cuenta de que el rubio aun miraba el lugar donde estaba el pelirrojo.

-¡Ahh! ¡Hum! O/o- Deidara se pone totalmente rojo.

-Es cliente frecuente de "Art Attack", pertenece a la banda de los motonetos "Los Príncipes"-

-Jajaja, ok, pero él no me interesa, hum ^/^-

-Claro, así dicen los jóvenes de ahora- Deidara la mira raro y se va. Luego de un arduo camino a pie hasta llegar al castillo, Deidarilla llega -¡Ya llegue! ¡Hum!-

**Itachi en su laboratorio secreto con Kisame.**

-Kisame, ya sé que vamos a hacer hoy- Dice Itachi, tallándose sus manos, estilo Señor Burns de los Simpsons y poniendo una cara macabra -¡Mwuahahahaha!-

De pronto se detiene y mira hacia atrás.

- ¬''¬ Kisame, no yo te había dicho que cuando yo hiciera el "mwuahaha" ¿Tú activarías el efecto "Rayos y Truenos de maldad" detrás de mí?-

-¡Ahh! Sii- Sonríe y asiente feliz, pero no hace nada.

-¿Entonces?-

-Activar los rayos de maldad ^^- Aún no hace nada, solo sigue sonriendo.

- ¬''¬ Este... ¡¿y los rayosss? ¡Actívalos iditoootaaa!-

-o.O- Kisame un poco asustado, oprime rápidamente un botón rojo que se encontraba en la pared.

-... ¡0.0!- Le cae otro piano de cola a Itachi –¡Kisame, el verdee!-

El Kisamín oprime el botón verde, y se activan los rayos, pero uno se desvía y le cae a Itachi.

-Kisame...-

-Si ¿señor?-

-Estas despedido-

**Fin del Capítulo**

**

* * *

**

**Julie:** Y eso es todo...

**Deidara:** Siii, hum

**Julie:** Espero no haberlos dejado picados... xD

**Deidara:** ¿Porque a mi todos me dicen "Deidarilla"? hum

**Julie:** Eso será explicado en otro capítulo, Dei

**Deidara:** Y no me digas Dei, hum

**Julie:** Pero me gusta decirte Dei, se oye tierno

**Deidara: **Odio lo tierno, hum

**Julie:** ¡Ayy! No es cierto... ¿Y tu colección de peluches de Sasori que tienes en tu cuarto? Son realmente tiernos

**Deidara:** O/o Eso es diferente, los uso para otras cosas, hum

**Julie: **O.o Ok, demasiada información

**Deidara:** Mal pensada, hum

**Julie:** AHH, ya callaté... En fin... Andenle cuenten que les pareció el fic.

**Deidara: **Entre paréntesis, dejen algún review, hum

**Julie:** Si, ¡polfavol!

**Deidara:** Ella llorará, si no dejan nada, hum

**Julie:** Y si dejan también, pero de alegría xDD

**Deidara: **Y eso es todo...hum

**Julie:** Espero subir el proximo capi pronto.

**Deidara:** En cuanto termine de escribirlo, hum

**Julie: **Jejeje, pero ya casi lo acabo xDD

**Deidara: **Bueno ya vayanse a hacer algo productivo, hum

**Julie: **Hahaha, ayy ese Deidara... ¡Se cuidan!

Se van caminando, fuera del set.

**Deidara:** ¿Porqué siempre digo hum? hum...

**Julie:** Tienes el síndrome del hum..


	2. Solo iremos por helado

Se oye una musiquita de payasos de circo y...

**PRIMER ACTO:**  
Sale un lollipop montado en una vaca.

**SEGUNDO ACTO:**  
El lollipop vuelve a pasar montado en la vaca.

**TERCER ACTO: **  
El mismo lollipop vuelve a pasar montado en la vaca.

**¿Cómo se llamo la obra?**

**Tobi:** ¡Tobi no Baka!

**Julie:** ¬¬ Que chiste mas tonto Tobi.

**Tobi:** Hola Julie-chan

**Julie:** ¬¬… ^^ ¡Hola! Como verán… según la "Ley de los Papelitos", Tobi será el disclaimer hoy. ¡Ah! y por cierto, ya me conseguí una bolsa de papelitos (:

**Tobi:** Tobi regalarte la bolsa de papelitos ¿Verdad Julie-chan?

**Julie:** Si, Tobi es un buen chico (: Se sorprenderían de lo que lleva Tobi guardado debajo de la capa.

**Tobi:** Si, Tobi es un buen chico.

**Julie:** Bueno, primero una disculpa, se que soy un asco de persona por tardarme taaaaanto en publicar este capítulo, apuesto a que creían que ni lo iba a continuar, ni siquiera yo creía que lo iba a poder continuar, pero… ¡Henos aquí!

**Tobi:** Tobi es un buen chico.

**Julie:** Si, Tobi, eso ya nos quedo claro.

**Tobi:** ^^

**Julie:** Oigan, en verdad estoy bien hiper-happy, y no, no he tomado chamitos aún... es que con eso de que recibí 8 reviews en mi primer capi... Me siento... ¡Leída!

**Tobi:** ¿Leída?

**Julie:** Si Tobi, yo me entiendo.

**Tobi:** Tobi es un buen chico.

**Julie:** ¬¬ Ok, Tobi se un buen chico y se el disclaimer.

**Tobi:** Esta bien Julie-chan... (Se aclara la voz, y empieza a hablar estilo Pepe Veraz de los padrinos mágicos) Akatsuki no le…

**Julie:** (Al oír su voz) ¡o.o!

**Tobi:** No le pertenecen a Julie-chan, ni los de Blanca Nieves, ni cualquier otro personaje sacado de un cuento de Disney, ni ningun personaje que todos sepamos que no le pertenecen a ella, ni…

**Julie:** Creo que ya ha quedado claro Tobi ¬¬

**Tobi:** ¡Hai! Ella solo los utiliza para sus fines placenteros, sobre todo a Deidara-sempai, Sasori-san e Itachi-san…

**Julie:** ¡o.o! (Corre y tapa la boca de Tobi) ¡Qué dices! No los utilizo para mis fines placenteros... *Como que eso ya lo había escuchado antes*

**Tobi:** Deidara-sempai me dijo que dijera eso. Tobi es un buen chico

(Se escucha una risita burlona como la de un rubio de 19 años, de ojos azules y de facciones finas y afeminadas, que se encontraba bebiendo una soda fría de limón detrás del set)

**Julie: ***maldito Deidara* u.u (suelta a Tobi) ¡Datos importantes!

-Hablar normalmente-

-*Pensar*-

(N/A:) – Yo

****** - Malas palabras.

**Tobi:** ¡Fic! ¡Fic! ¡Fic!

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Solo iremos por helado**

Después de que nuestro querido grandulón sin cerebro Kisamito-Kisamín se rebajara hasta quedar con menos valor que el de los desechos orgánicos de una hormiga, Itachi le concedió conservar su empleo, y así Kisamito-Kisamín pudo terminar de pagar la hipoteca de la casa de Kisama Pacífica Azul de Oceanía, entre paréntesis, su abuelita. Persona de la cual Kisamito había heredado su distinguido y muy atractivo color azul.

En fin, se encontraba un Itachi, muy sexy por cierto, viéndose al espejo, como siempre. Y aun lado de él, sentado en una silla de plástico de la Coca-Cola, un Kisamito. El pelinegro aun estaba decido a deshacerse de Deidarilla, según el nadie en este mundo, que no fuera él, tenía lo suficiente como para llevar el titulo de "El rey mas sexy del mundo".

-*Nadie en este mundo que no sea yo, tiene lo suficiente como para llevar el título de "El Rey Más Sexy Del Mundo" es que yo …soy perfecto…*-

Itachi hacia caras raras, y Kisame lo observaba fijamente.

-*Soy perfecto, perfectos ojos, perfectos labios, perfectos brazos, perfecto... Ö...*-

De pronto itachi se detuvo, giró su torso, tratando de mirar la parte que esta mas abajo de su espalda. (N/A: Si es lo que están pensando ). Al pelinegro en verdad le gusto lo que vio, un bulto bien formadito y digno de admirarse yacía abajo de su espalda baja.

-*Y también perfectos glúteos *- Es feliz

Kisame lo mira raro.

-Este... Itachi-sama- Habla el azul, pero obviamente Itachi estaba mas ocupado con otra cosa.

-*Tengo un excelente trasero, cualquiera daría por tener uno como el mío*-

-¡Itachhiii - sammaa!-

-¡¿Qué ***** quieres? ¡No ves que estoy admirando mi trasero! ¡****** Con la gente de ahora, uno ya no puede admirar su trasero a gusto sin ser interrumpidooo!- Explota el Uchiha.

- Ö Itachi-sama... ¡Discúlpeme! La verdad si tiene un lindo trasero Itachi-sama -

-je je, Gracias kisame, es bueno que la gente admita lo que es verdad-

Pero al instante el pelinegro se quedo inmóvil, la verdad nadie estuvo seguro de si seguía respirando, pero no se movía, su mirada se posaba en el espejo, en el cual reflejaba su CARA PERFECT-¡!

-¡Aahhhh! ¡Tengo un granooo en la cara! –

- A ver- Se acercó el azul a observar al peor enemigo del Uchiha. Era cierto, tenía un asqueroso grano en la punta de su nariz.-

-¡Waaa! ¡Me degrado! ¡Me degradooo! ¡Mi perfecta cara!- Con todo el dramatismo del mundo, Itachi se enrolla hasta quedar tirado en el piso en posición fetal.

-Y dice que yo soy el dramático- Se queja Orochi, que se acababa de aparecer.

-¡Cállate Orochi-espejo!- Itachi le avienta un zapato.

-¡Waa! ¡Mi cara, me degrad-!- No le pasa nada -Ahh pss si, soy un espejo ^^-

- ¬¬ - Todo el mundo.

-¡u.u Que malos son conmigoo!- Orochi se va todo llorando.

- Ehh... Itachi-sama-

-Wurrbb... ¡¿que?-

-Itachi-Sama, ¿en verdad piensa deshacerse de Deidarilla?-

-¡Of course, my darling!- Dice el pelinegro poniéndose de pie. Extrañamente el grano había desaparecido ¿Cuándo? Quien sabe. Itachi toma una de sus cajas de dango y empieza a comer.

-Entonces...-

-Kisame, querido…- lo apunta con su dango -Tú solo tienes que decirle que irán por helado... y ya sabes el resto, pero recuerda que debes traerme una prueba de que te has deshecho de él- Continua comiendo su dango.

-Está bien, Itachi-sama...- Minutos de silencio. Solo se oyen unos desesperados mordiscos dados por la dentadura del pelinegro al atragantarse con el dango.

- ¿Itachi sama?-

-¡¿Queee?-

-No cree que se esta excediendo con el dango- Se observa como unas 10 cajas de dango vacías tiradas alrededor de itachi. Kisame se acerca y toma una.

-E-evi-vi-vite el esc-es-exce-so de cos-con-su-mo de el-es-te po-prrr-pro-dus-cto-

Después de una media hora

-¡Evite el exceso de consumo de este producto! ¡Itachi-sama!- Itachi lo mira normalmente, aun comiendo dango.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Este producto es adictivo! ¡Deme eso!- Kisame se acerca hacia Itachi y le quita el dango que trae en la mano.

-grrr..- Se pone rabioso, pero Itachi es más listo, agarra la caja 9 de las 10 que eran, saca otro dango de ahí y se lo empieza a comer - ^^ -

-¡Itachi-sama! Deme eso-

-¡Nooo!- Kisame va y se lo quita.

-¡Arghhhh!- el pelinegro va hacia su almohada, la levanta y saca... ¡UNA CAJA 11!

-¡ O.o!- Kisame se queda todo o.o Entiende que la addiccion de Itachi es seria.

Itachi empieza a comerse los dangos de la caja 11, se estaba atragantando, hasta se podría decir que también se estaba comiendo la caja, incluso el palito se tragaba... -Grrr wrggf grrr-

-Esto es serio Itachi-sama...-

-Kisame déjame con mi adicción, soy feliz así... ¡y ve a cumplir con lo que te mande!-

-Vale, vale, pero iremos con su Dangoctor cuando regrese-

-¡O.O! ¡ Nooooooooo! ¡Danguitoss!- Escena dramática departe de Itachi.

**En otra parte del palacio.**

Deidarilla se encontraba tejiendo.

-

¡Dun dun, dun dun, dun dun!

Un animal al asecho. Mirando a su presa. Alimentándose de cada partícula de su delicioso aroma. 

¡Dun dun, dun dun, dun dun!

Se acerca, a un pobre chico indefenso, que aun sin 'notar' su presencia, realiza el más fino arte que una persona de la tercera edad conoce. 

¡Dun dun, dun dun, dun dun!

El animal actúa, sabe que es el momento, sale de entre la oscuridad, listo para atacar y... 

-Ya se que eres tu Kisame, hum-

-¡Arghh!¡¿ Porqué nunca te puedo asustar?-

-Porque quizás, si al tratar de entrar, giraras la perilla de la puerta e hicieras la puerta hacia adelante, para que no chocaras con ella y no hicieras tanto ruido, como es tu costumbre; quizás, y solo digo, que quizás así, podrías asustarme... pero creo que es mucho pedir para tu pequeño cerebro...hum-

La escena se enfoca en Kisame que permanecía con la mirada perdida, la boca abierta, y algunas moscas rondaban alrededor de él; eso en señal de que no había entendido nada. Deidarilla prefirió hablarle en un idioma que el azul pudiese entender.

-... ¬¬... Hola kisame-

-Hola Dei-Dei- Se recupera

- D: Ya sabes que no me gusta que me digan así, hum-¿Dei-Dei?-

-¡Sí! ¡Hum!-

-¿Si qué?-

-¡Qué no me gusta! ¡Hum!-

-¡¿Que no te gusta qué?-

-¡Arghhh!- Agarra una almohada y la empieza a morder con las bocas de sus manos (N/A: Si, ¡en este fic también tenia sus boquitas en las manos!). -¡Hum!-

-Eres raro-

-...¬¬, ¿Acaso no te has visto al espejo? hum-

-No, nunca-

-¡Ö! ... ¬¬ ¿Itachi, cierto? hum –

-Si, el siempre los esta utilizando-

-Yo no sé como puedes estar siempre con él, en fin…- Se encoge de hombros -¿Qué querías? o solo venias a según tu, a ¿tratar de asustarme? hum-

-¡Ahh! Itachi-sama me envió para decirte que ya no le pidas ayuda a los gusanos de seda para tejer...-

-¿Porqué, hum?-

-Porque dice que a ti no te cobran, pero que a el le envían la factura y le sale caro-

-hum… Bueno, ahora hare mis vestidos con satín, hum-

- Ahhh y ta- A kisame se le va la olla y queda inmóvil con la boca a bierta, como si le hubiesen dado "pause".

-...¬¬ - Deidarilla lo mira raro.

-...- Kisame aun no contesta.

-Kisame, Kisame...- Deidarilla empieza a pasar su mano enfrente de la cara del azul –Hum-

**-Mente de Kisamito-**

Se oye una cancioncita tipo elevador - Ponis, lindos ponis -Kisame, tu solo tienes que decirle que irán por helado- Mamá, que es esa cosa fea de ahí enfrente en el espejo -Solo tienes que decirle que irán por helado- Azul es mi color y rojo para que te duela - Decirle que irán por helado- irán por helado - helado, helado-

-

-¡Helado!- Expresó kisame como un robot, saliendo de su trance.

-Y si yo creía que aun no podías ser mas raro, hum-

-He he, no, es que Itachi me encargo un helado de tres sabores: chocolate, cajeta y galleta, en ese orden, que no sea de nutrisa… no le gustan, ammm... Deidarilla, ¿Quieres ir por un helado? -

-… ¬¬ ¿Eso implica moverme? hum-

-Estee... sii-

-No ¬¬ hum-

-¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor!- Le ruega, le ruega, le ruega, le ruega.

Casi con la almohada deshecha entre sus manos -¡Esta bien, hum!-

-¡Siiiii!- Kisamito es feliz.

-..¬¬ entonces…hum- Deidarilla es agarrado brutalmente de una forma brutal y es jalado de la misma forma -¡Waaaa! ¡¿Kisame que haces? Huuuuum-

-¡Iremos por helado!-

Ambos salen corriendo del castillo, después de unas horas de camino al pueblo… Aún siguen caminando... bueno en realidad daban vueltas alrededor de una fuente en forma de Itachi, que se encontraba en medio de la plaza del pueblo.

-¿Estas seguro que sabes por donde es? hum-

-¡Claro que si! ^^-

-Entonces, porque llevamos 2 horas dándole vueltas a esta ¡cosa! hum-

-En primer lugar no es "esta cosa", es una estatua de Itachi-sama y yo solo quería ver si hasta en las estatuas tenia perfectos glúteos-

-Ok eso no lo quería saber, hum-

-Y es verdad, lo compruebo, hasta en las estatuas…-

-¡Ahrghh! No quiero escuchar eso ¡Kamii! ¡hum!-

-…Tiene perfectos glúteos ^^-

-¡Argghh ! Me vas a volver lo-! hum-

De pronto kisame se detiene.

-¡Hemos llegado!-

-¿Eh? hum- El azul señala un lugar tétrico y oscuro.

En la entrada se observa un letrero que dice "Bosque del Lobi-to-Feroz, por su propia seguridad no entre" ; y arriba de este, un pedazo de cartón con unas letras, que parecían escritas con los crayones de un chico alto, algo lento y azul, que se encontraba pegado con Resistol, y al parecer estaba recién adherido porque aun el pegamento chorreaba de el; y decía "Tienda de Helados"

- ¬¬ hum-

Ambos se introdujeron al tenebroso lugar.

-Emm... Kisame, no quisiera cuestionar tu deficiente intelecto pero... ¿Seguro que es por aquí? hum- Dijo Deidarilla leyendo un letrero que decía "Por favor váyase, ahorita que puede"

-¡Segurísimo!-

-Entonces ¿porque cada 50 cm de este camino, hay un letrero que dice algo como "váyase, corra, aléjese..." y ese tipo de cosas? hum-

-¿Enserio, no lo había notado?-

- ¬¬ -

Después de pasar unos 50 letreros mas encontraron la dichosa tienda de helado. Que más bien era un carrito del Super con un bote de helado de chocolate.

- ¬¬ No sé porque esto ya no me sorprende, hum-

Entonces Deidara vio un ultimo letrero, el cual le hizo ponerle los pelos de punta.

-¡¿5000 yenes cada helado? ¡¿Hum?- Dijo el rubio leyendo el letrero. Que se encontraba aun lado de otro letrero que decía "Pierda las esperanzas, ya no hay salida, ahora esta en el bosque del Lobi-to Feroz"

-Es que la crisis pues...- Dijo el peli-azul.

Pero de pronto…

-Grrrrrrr- Y el sonido de algunas pisadas y ramas rompiéndose al ser pisadas.

-Eh Kisame, ¿Oíste eso? hum-

-¿Ahh? ¿Qué cosaa?-

Se vuelve a escuchar el ruido.

-¡Esoooo!-

-Deidarilla, no esta pasando nada malo, por cierto ¿de que quieres tu helado?-

-Grrrrr- se escucho y algunos arbustos se movieron.

-¡KAMI! ¿que fue esoo? :0... ^^ chocolate porfavor... :0-

-Grrrrrr... ¡Hambree!- Dijo algo entre los arbustos.

Deidarilla y Kisamín se quedaron inmóviles.

-¡Tengo hambre! y creo que puedo oler algo delicioso…-

- 0.0 ... 000000.000000 ¡AHHHHHHHHHH!- ... - HUM!-

-¡Comételo a él!- Gritó Kisame y empujo a Deidarilla hacia "la cosa".

-¡Ahhhhhh! ¡¿Pero que rayoss hacesss? ¡hum!- El rubio fue aventado cerca del carrito de Super y calló ahí, acostado en pose cool como si fuera la actriz de una telenovela en una escena dramática.

-¡Ahhhhhh!- Salió corriendo el azul, y ya cuando iba a medio camino de salir del bosque, se acordó de la "prueba" para Itachi, puesto que si volvía sin ella iba a ser despedido. Se regresó y vio una escena donde Deidarilla se cubría y "la cosa" estaba apunto de comérselo.

Rápidamente saco la Sony Cybershot que Itachi le había dado y tomo una foto de esa aterradora escena. Después continúo con su camino.

**Volviendo con Deidarilla...**

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- ... -¡Humm! no me comass- "la cosa" se acerco sigilosamente hacia donde estaba el rubio, Deidarilla sabía que este era su fin, sin cumplir sus metas, objetivos y aspiraciones, sin conocer a su príncipe azul, y lo peor de todo, morir virgen.

-DelicioooOOso-

- ¡Bueno cómeme! pero porfavor ¡No me mastiquesss! hum- "La cosa" se acerco para acabar con toda esa agonia y...

Todo fue tan rápido...

-¡Humm, yummy yummy!-

Abrió sus ojos y ... -¿Ehh? ¿No vas a comerme hum?-

-Noooo, Tobi-Feroz no es un caníbal, ¡Tobi ama el heladooo!- Dijo "la cosa", que más bien era una especie de humano con un traje de lobo y una máscara de calabaza. Deidarilla lo miro fijamente tratando de adivinar su especie, pero no encontró una que se pareciera a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

-Y tu ¿Qué eres? hum-

-Tobi, soy un Tobi-feroz de los Tobis Feroces Akatsukiland- Dijo eso al mas puro estilo loli shota, y lleno de chocolate le daba un aire un tanto infantil; lo cual le brindaba cierta confianza al rubio.

-Entonces, tu ¿No vas a comerme? hum-

-Noo, ¡Tobi ama las golosinas y el heladoooo! ^^-

-Ook, bueno, creo que... me iré a casa, fue un placer Tobi... nos vemos, escríbeme, hum- Dijo el rubio caminando de regreso. 

Minutos después...

-¡Me perdí, hum!-

-¡Tobi puede ayudar a encontrarte!-

-¡Warrghhh Tobi! ¡¿Desde cuando estas siguiéndome?-

-Desde que Deidarilla nieves empezó a caminar hacia su casa-

-Me pregunto como es que no lo había notado, en fin... ¿Sabes como puedo llegar a casa? hum-

-¿A casa?- Los ojos de Tobi se abrieron y empezó a brincar –¡P. Sherman, Calle Wallaby, 42, Sidney!-

-¿Ahh? ¿Tobi estas bien?-

-¡Sii! ¡Tobi ayudara a Deidarilla nieves a llegar a casa!-

-¿Enseri-? ¡Ahhhhh!- Y deidara fue jalado brutalmente de una forma brutal, y esta era la segunda vez que le pasaba en el día. -¡hum!- 

**Mientras tanto...**

Kisame llego apresurado al castillo. Se introdujo en el y corrió hasta el cuarto de Itachi, entrando sin avisar.

-Kisame, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que toques la puerta al entrar?- Decía el pelinegro admirándose frente al espejo, que por cierto no era el Orochi-espejo, porque si no, Orochi se pervertiría con la agraciada silueta del Uchiha.

-Etto... ammm... ¿uno mas uno? :0- Contaba con los dedos el Kisamín, tratando de recordar las veces que Itachi le había dicho eso.

- ¬¬ ¿A que viniste?-

-Traje la prueba, ¡ya me deshice de Deidarilla!- 

A itachi se le iluminaron los ojos.

- ¡A ver! ¡Muéstramelaaaa!- Decía alegre-contento.

**Y volviendo con Deidarilla...**

- ¡P. Sherman, Calle Wallaby, 42, Sidney!-

-¿Ehh? Tobi... ammm ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? hum- Ambos estaban parados en frente de una enorme casa de dulce con un bonito jardín.

-¡Casa! ¡Deidarilla nieves dijo que quería ir a casa y Tobi lo trajo a casa!, porque Tobi es un buen chico-

-Tobi me refería a mi casa, ¡No a tu casa! ¡Hum!-

-Tobi lo siente U.U-

Entonces la puerta de la casita se abrió y de esta salió una persona.

-¿Tobi, eres tu?-

**Y con Itachi...**

-¡Muy bien Kisame! Te mereces un premio-

-¡Siiii, galletaaa!-

El pelinegro sacó una galleta de una jarra que decía "Galletas para kisame", tomó una y la aventó al aire. El azul en un salto aerodinámico la cachó con los dientes y la empezó a deglutir.

-Grrrr ^^-

Orochimaru se apareció y vio la escena.

-Que extraño eres- Dijo refiriéndose al azul.

-Grrrrr-

-¿Y porqué tan feliz itachi-sama?-

-¿Porqué? Jo jo jo ¿Porqué me acaba de deshacer de Deidarilla nieves? ^^-

-¿Ehh? ¿Enserio?... uhmm no lo creo-

-Pues créelo...^^-

-No, digo que no lo creo porque en este momento esta con un chico extraño enfrente de la casa de dulce- Orochi se desvaneció y en el espejo se proyectó una imagen donde mostraban a un Deidarilla sanito, vivito y coleando.

-¿Queé? ¡¿Pero como?-

-Se lo dije itachi sama^^-

-¡KI-SA-ME!- Itachi giró su cabeza lentamente, y perforó con una mirada llena de ira al azul.

-je je ¿Estoy despedido?-

**Fin del Capítulo**

* * *

Julie: ¡Listo!

Tobi: ¡Listo, listo!

Julie: ¿Y que les pareció? Creo que este estuvo más largo y algo aburrido, pero el próximo va a estar mejor

Tobi: Tobi es un buen chico.

Julie: Eso ya esta comenzando a fastidiarme.

Deidara: Ahora me comprendes, hum.

Julie: ¿Y tu qué?

Deidara: ¿Qué de que? hum

Julie: ¿Que haces aquí?

Deidara: Ando de piña…, hum

Julie: ¡Ha! Colado…

Tobi: Tobi quiere responder reviews.

Julie: Aunque creo que es demasiado tarde para responderlos, pero aun asi... ¡Awws! ¡Qué emoción! Dale pués a responderlos…

Tobi: "blackstones3" quiero decirte que Julie-Chan casi estaba llorando cuando vio su review, en verdad fue muy feliz.

Julie: Si :) Y, ¿Enserio no te gusta el Yaoi en Naruto? A mi, al principio no me gustaba, pero ya me acostumbré xD

Deidara: A mi tampoco me gusta el Yaoi, hum

Julie: Pero bien que te gusta que te emparejen con el pelirrojo sexy ¿eh?

Deidara: -blush, blush- ¡Warghhjj! ¡Cállate!

Tobi: ¿Qué es Yaoi?

Julie: Ahhh… etto… sigamos con el que sigue xD "" … Genial que te hice reir mucho y ¿Enserio crees que soy buena con lo de las parodias? ¡Que bien!

Deidara: ¡Ha! Eso sono gracioso... "¡Que bien!", muy como para libro de superación personal, hum.

Julie: Deidara deja de criticar mi forma de hablar

Tobi: Tobi es un buen chico.

Kisame: "MitsukiMaiIsotto" Que bueno que te hizo reir, haces a la loca autora de este fic más feliz.

Julie: ¿Kisame cuando llegó? 

Deidara: ¿Yo también me pregunto lo mismo? Sigue … "Nyroge" Que chido conocer a alguien que también tenga el síndrome del hum, me siento identificado…

Tobi: Tobi es un buen chico.

Julie: Y a que si leí tus fics, que me gustaron porcierto, solo que no he dejado review, pero prometo hacerlo, es que no he tenido tiempo de nada, apenas y me da tiempo para respirar xD

Deidara: "alexa3103" Genial que te guste el fic, y lo de Itachi se la saco de la mente, un jueves por la mañana mientras fumaba pasto, hum.

Julie: ¿Deidara porque nunca te puedes quedar callado?

Deidara: Porque… porque… ¡Tengo 4 bocas! ¡Hum!

Julie: ¬¬

Tobi: "Hitch 74 no Danna" Bien que le haya hecho reir mucho, es bueno reirse.. y con lo de tardarse, creo que Julie-chan ya no pudo cumplir ese requisito. Tobi es un buen chico.

Julie: "Minatsuki-chan xD" ¡Awwws! Yo también digo genealoso, es que es tan ¡genealoso! Y lo de que Deidara pone las cosas "ahí donde se ponen las cosas" xD esque la verdad no se como se le llama a ese lugar je,je.

Itachi: Y "tobi's-a-good-boy-xd" Yo me veo sexy vestido de cualquier cosa.

Kisame: Sii ^^ nos vemos sexys vestidos de cualquier cosa.

Itachi: Tu no Kisame ¬¬

Kisame: T.T

Tobi: "tobi's-a-good-boy-xd" ¡Tobi es un buen chico!

Julie: Ya me traume con lo de Tobi es un buen chico.

Tobi: Tobi es un buen chico.

Julie: ¡Arghhhhh! (Sale corriendo del set, todos se esparcen y solo Deidara y Tobi quedan en el set)

Tobi: Tobi es un buen chico.

Deidara: ¬¬ Ya Tobi, hum.

Tobi: Tobi es un buen chico.

Deidara: ¬¬ Ya váyanse…hum (se aleja dejando a Tobi solo)

Tobi: ^^ Tobi es un buen chico.


	3. Fiestas de té, invitaciones y más

¡Listos! ¡Cámara! ¡Fic!

Se enciende una luz que apunta hacia el centro del escenario. Es enfocada una extraña y perturbadora escena, en la que en medio de esta, se puede apreciar a un chico de cabellos blancos y a una castaña, ambos sentados en posición de loto, con las manos levantadas y los ojos cerrados.

**Hidan:**Aju

**Julie:**Wuaji

**Hidan/Julie:**Ajo Jo Jo

**Konan:**Emm, chicos. ¿No creen que deberíamos presentar el capítulo?

**Hidan:**¡Cállate, Konan! No nos interrumpas en medio de un ritual a Jashin-Sama

**Konan:**Bueno... ya que no hay nadie que lo presente, lo haré yo (Pone cara feliz). Este es el tercer capítulo, como pueden ver, Hidan y Julie están en medio de un ritual

**Hidan/Julie:**Aju, Wuaji, Ajo JoJo

**Konan:** -.- En fin... Antes el Disclaimer; los personajes de Akatsuki no le pertenecen a Julie, ni cualquier personaje de Disney u otros que ustedes sepan que no le pertenecen a Julie... Bueno, ya léanlo.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Fiestas de té, invitaciones y más**

-¿Tobi eres tú?- Dijo una chica peliazul que salía de la extraña casita de dulce. Portaba un elgante vestido azul que tenía muchos brillos de colores en él.

-¡Si Konan-chan, Tobi ya sabe volver a casa!-

-Que bien Tobi- Sonrió, pero después su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa al darse cuenta de cierta presencia rubia que se encontraba a un lado del Tobi-feroz.

-Humm, y ella quién es...-

-¡Él! ¡HUM!- Dijo reclamando la presencia rubia.

-¡Oh! Lo siento- Se disculpó la chica, es que esa cierta presencia rubia en verdad le parecía una chica -Ammm, no me digas, ¿Tobi te dijo que el sabía como llegar "a casa" y te trajo hasta aquí?-

-Emm, ¡si hum! ¿cómo lo sabes? ¿pasa muy seguido? Hum-

-Seeh, mínimo 8 veces a la semana-

-Wow, ¿cómo puedes vivir con eso? Hum- Y con "eso" se refería al enmascarado.

-Uhmm pues uno se acostumbra, ¡Oh! ¡¿dónde estan mis modales?- Se dijo para sí misma -Mi nombre es Konirella, pero puedes llamarme Konan- Y así estiró su mano para estrecharla con el rubio.

-¡Oh! ¡Yo soy deidarilla nieves! Hum-

-¡Omg! ¡¿Así que tu eres el famoso Deidarilla Nieves del que todo mundo habla?- Dijo algo sorprendida, en verdad no se esperaba que fuera un rubio como él.

-*¿famoso?* ¡si, ese soy yo! Hum-

-Pues es todo un placer joven Deidarilla nieves- Y después de esto, Konirella hizo una reverencia extraña de estilo principesca.

**Y en otro lugar del mundo con Itachi-Sama y Kisamín**

Nota: Kisamito- kisamín conservó su empleo usando las mismas tácticas de humillación y súplicas que había utilizado anteriormente, de hecho ya tenía mucha experiencia en ese aspecto.

Las grandes ideas que surgían del cerebro de nuestr querido "Alteza Serenísima Dios, Ser Supremo y único Dueño de nuestras pobres e insignificantes Almas, Itachi-Sama" eran algo perturbadoras, y estaba decidido a ir a buscar a Deidarilla para deshacerse del rubio con sus propias manos, puesto que todos sus sirvientes eran unos incompetentes.

Ahora él y el azul estaban preparados para zarpar del castillo y aventurarse hacia el aterrador bosque; ambos con sus trajes de boy scouts, y kisame con una gran casita portable sobre sus hombros y dentro de ella... Itachi-sama. Obviamente.

-¡Arre! ¡Kisame!-

Kisame relincha y empieza a correr con la intensidad de 2000 caballos de fuerza.

-¡Tenemos que ir a la casa de dulce para así deshacernos de Deidarilla Nieves! ¡Mwuahahaha!- Risa diabólica de parte de Itachi.

-¿Pórqué le dices Deidarilla?-

-...-

Y así, atravesando vientos despiadados, infernales desiertos, subiendo hasta la última maldita colina de la maldita montaña más alta, ¿Qué encontraron?

¡Nada! Solo se dieron cuenta que estaban perdidos.

-¡Nos perdimos!- Gritó el azul.

-¿Queeé? ¿Cómo? ¡Si yo iba guiando!- Se ve a un Itachi con un mapa al revés en sus manos -¡Todo es tu culpa Kisame, por dejarme guiar!-

-¿Qué? ¡Pero itachi-sama! ¡¿Porqué me echa la culpa a mí?- Se queja

-Ni modo que me eché la culpa a mí tarado, osea, no sería lógico en muchas formas-

-¡¿Pero..?-

-¡Ya Kisame, no seas infantil! Estaremos bien...-

**Y con las chicas...**

**Deidarilla:**¡Soy un chico!

**Perdón, y con la chica, el chico y el Tobi.**

-Emm bueno Deidarilla, no te gustaría pasar a tomar el té, digo te ves algo cansado- Se ve a un Deidarilla muy feliz, radiante y simpático.

-¿Enserio?, La verdad no me siento así. Hum, creo que no, tengo que regresar al castillo-

-¿Al castillo? Así que los rumores son ciertos-

-¿Qué rumores? Hum-

-Te sorprendería lo que la gente dice de tí-

-¿Y desde cuándo la gente está tan interesada en hablar de mí? Hum-

-¡Osea Nene! Eres Deidarilla Nieves, quién no te conosca es ¡porque aún vive en la época de las cavernas!-

-Ok, ¿qué es lo que dicen los rumores? Hum-

-De que aún vives con el maldito, idiota, estúpido, pedante, egoísta, tarado, engreído, presumido, vanidoso...- Entonces de quién sabe donde Konan sacó una almohada y la empezó a golpear con odio.

-Si con eso te refieres a Itachi; si, aún vivo con él, Hum-

-¡¿Cómo puedes vivir con "eso"?-

-Haha, como tu dices, pues uno se acostumbra, Hum- Ambos miran fijamente a Tobi que picaba con una varita algo verde y sin forma. No quiero entrar en detalles.

Ignorando lo antes ocurrido, continúan su conversación -¿Pero por qué lo odias tanto? Hum - Preguntó el rubio.

-¡A ese perro desgraciado...!- Ya no golpeaba la almohada, ahora la mordía como si de un perro rabioso se tratase -¡...Es una vieja y larga historia!-

-Hum... Entonces supongo que no me la contarás-

-Quizá algun día, pero no será hoy... no quiero arruinar nuestra gran amistad-

- Llevamos 15 minutos de conocernos, Hum-

- ¿Entonces no me considerás tu amiga?- Dijo la chica con cara de puppy.

-Si, claro... eres mi BFFa si así lo prefieres, Hum- Dijo sarcásticamente.

-Que bien que lo aclarás, porque no estaba segura de nuestro status social, además que se supone que haríamos con estas pulseras de la amistad- Alza su mano y le enseña una bonita pulsera que tenía un dije que decía "Friends", entonces el rubio alzo su mano y...

-¡Que rayos! ¿Cuando llegó esto ahí? ¡Hum!- Sí, el tenía una pulsera en su mano y en esta, la otra mitad del dije que decía "Forever".

-Ahhh, pss...- Pero Deidarilla tratando de evitar todas las rarezas que posiblemente se avecinaban, la interrumpió para retirarse a su hogar.

-Bueno entonces me voy, Hum- Y así el rubio empezo a caminar.

-No deidarilla, no te vayas- Lo toma del brazo y lo jala hacía dentro de la casita de dulce.

-¿Pero qué rayoss? ¡Hum!- Se opone.

-¡Tomaremos el té!-

-Pero no quiero té, ¡Hum!-

-Tomaremos el té, ¿Ok?-

-No, ¡Hum!-

-Porfavor, eres la única amiga que he tenido, siempre tengo que soportar a "Eso"- La escena es enfocada en el Tobi-Feroz que aún seguía picando la extraña cosa verde. La chica en verdad sonaba desesperada. Una vida con Tobi, es algo perturbante.

-Está bien, Hum- Dijo él un poco apenado por la chica. -Pero aclaro que soy un chico-

...

Y ahí estaba un Deidarilla, una Konirella y un Tobi-feroz tomando el té, sentados en una bonita mesita rosa. Sí, Tobi se había unido.

-Gruñón- Gritó la peliazul a uno de los enanitos-sirvientes que habitaban en esa casa.

-Si, ama- Llegó el antes nombrado, con un mandil de sirvienta y un plumero.

-Sirvele té a Deidarilla-

-¡Oh! Yo puedo hacerlo solo, no se preocupe, Hum-

-No, Deidarilla. Que él lo haga, es su trabajo. Además tu eres Deidarilla Nieves, ser famoso debe ser agotador-

-Si, claro... Hum ¿Enanitos?- Preguntó el rubio algo extrañado.

-Si, se los robé a la tarada de Blanca Nieves mientras se hacía la dormida-

-Ayy sí, ¡Qué falsa se vió haciendo esa escenita! Además me copió lo de Nieves, osea... ¡Tengo copyright! ¡Hum! ¡En cualquier momento la puedo demandar! ¡Hum!-

-Y todavía se cree la santa, ¡si todos los días la veo que sale al antro y regresa hasta las seis de la mañana bien ebria!-

-¡¿nooo? ¡¿enseriioo? Hum-

-¡sii!-

-¡Esa bitchhh!-

Y despuéss de criticar a Blanca, también lo hicieron con Rapunzel, Aurora, Ariel, Jazmín, incluso con Pinocho y otros personajes de la farándula de Disney.

**Y allá a lo lejos...**

Una hora después, Itachi y Kisame seguían en el mismo lugar.

-¡Tengo hambre!-

-si, yo también-

-¡Mire, Itachi-Sama! ¡hay que ir ahí! - Kisame señala el único lugar que había ahí adentro del bosque, que porcierto era una especie de restaurante o algo así.

-¿Y eso desde cuándo está ahí?-

-Desde que nos detuvimos, tengo rato viéndolo Itachi-sama, solo que no quería decirle nada porque pensé que me iba a decir que no-

-Como sea... ¡hay que ir!-

Ambos se acercaron y se introdujeron al restaurante, al abrir la puerta sonó una campanita y todos los regresaron a ver.

-Me siento mirado- dijo el azul

-Huumm... Yo ya estoy acostumbrado a que me miren, así que si tu quieres andar siempre conmigo, deberías acostumbrarte-

-Si, Itachi-sama-

Caminaron hacía una mesa con el número "3" en medio, que se encontrara vacía y se instalaron ahi. Después llegó un mesero y les dió los menús, luego de irse unos minutos volvió y se acercó con una libretita para anotar.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?-

-Si, porfavor- dijo el pelinegro -Quiero una hamburguesa vegetariana especial doble, una ensalada César, una soda de limón light y una orden extra grande de dango-

El mesero lo anotó obedientemente, y después se dirigió al azul, que aún intentaba decidir que comida escoger.

-Yo quiero... ammm, ¡quiero huevos al gusto!-

-Ok, entonces ¿Cómo quiere sus huevos?-

-¡Al gusto!-

-Si, ¿Pero cómo?-

-¡Al gusto!-

-Ashh, Kisame- Intervino Itachi, porque si no, eso se iba a hacer eterno -Te está preguntando que si los quieres estrellados, revueltos o ¿cómo? o ¿esque acaso los quieres al gusto del mesero?-

-ahhhh, ohh.. ammm ¡revueltos!-

-¿Y de tomar?-

-¿Tiene agua de sandía?- Preguntó Kisamito, aún con el menú en sus manos y que porcierto no decía que hubiese agua de sandía.

-No-

-¿De melón?-

-No-

-¡Ashhh! Kisame fijate en el menú, o ¡¿para que crees que te lo dieron?- Dijo Itachi, ya todo irritado.

-¿De qué tiene?-

-De piña y de naranja-

-Hummm... Entonces quiero un cappucino-

El mesero rodó sus ojos y se resignó al anotar eso último. Después tomó los menús y se dirigió hacía la cocina para entregar las órdenes.

**Y en la casita de Dulce...**

Las chi- perdón, el chico, la chica y el Tobi terminaron de tomar el té.

-Gruñón lava los trastes, y no dejes que Tobi lo haga, no queremos que pase lo de la última vez- dijo la peliazul.

_-Flashback-_

_Se ve una casita de dulce incendiándose._

_-¡¿Gruñón que pasooó?- Pregunta una chica peliazul desesperada que miraba desde afuera de aquella casa que se incendiaba._

_-Tobi pasó-_

_-¡¿Queé? ¡pero si solo iba a lavar los trastes!-_

_-Fin del flashback-_

-Está bien- Y gruñón empezó a recoger los trastes.

**-¡Noc Noc Noc!-**Se oyó el golpeteo de la puerta, alguién llamaba allá afuera.

-¿Tobi, podrías ir a ver quién es?- Ordenó la chica peliazul.

Tobi se levantó de la mesa y se fue saltando hacía la puerta. Abrió sin quitar la cadenita y se asomó.

-¡¿Quién es?- Dijo casi gritándole a la persona que estaba afuera.

-¡Ah! ¡Ho-Hola! ¡Traigo una invitación!- Decía un chico blanco-negro-verde que vestía un estilo muy peculiar a la hansel y gretel.

-¡Ohh! ¡Konan-Chan, es un chico bicolor que trae una invitacionn!-

-¡Ohh! ¡Déjalo pasar!- Gritó la peliazul desde la habitación del té.

Tobi abrió apresuradamente la puerta y jaló al chico bicolor al interior de la casita.

-¡Hola Doncellas! Soy Zetsu- Dijo refiriendose a Konan y a Deidarilla. Y cuándo Deidarilla estaba apunto de reclamar sobre el error del chico bicolor al referirse a su género, el chico dijo algo que lo dejo enmudecido -Vengo de parte del líder de "Los Principes".

¡Oh! Música para los oídos de nuestro querido Deidarilla.

-*Departe de la banda del pelirrojo, Hum*- Pensaba el rubio.

-Ustedes queridas doncellas, estan cordialmente invitadas al baile real que será este viernes y empezará a las 8:00 pm, para que el líder y su primo encuentren a su doncella, es mi deber dar esta invitación a todas las doncellas del reino, y en esta casa, mi labor está hecha, ahora me retiro, esperando verlas por ahi"- Luego hizo una reverencia extraña.

-Uuu, baile real, ¿dejarán entrar a Tobi?- Se preguntaba Tobi -Tobi es un buen chico-

El bicolor se dispuso a retirarse, salió de la casa, pero él no se dio cuenta de que era perseguido por cierto Tobi-feroz..

**En otra parte del mundo...**

-¡Cuánto tardan en traer la comida!- Se quejó el azul.

-¡Oh! Por lo mientras iré al baño- Dijo Itachi.

-Si, yo lo espero aquí Itachi-Sama-

-Vale-

Itachi se dirigió a los baños y se metió al que tenía un simbolito de "hombres" en la puerta, se introdujo en el y busco uno que estuviera "no tan sucio" porque limpio no encontraría ahí. Encontró uno que estaba "aceptable" y se metió en el, después de hacer sus necesidades fisiológicas, se dirigió a los lavabos. Lavó cuidadosamente sus manos y luego las secó. Ya estaba en camino de abrir la puerta cuando vió que una cucaracha se encontraba enfrente de él, por donde el tenía que pasar para abrir la puerta.

-Iuggghh- esperó un rato, pero la maldita no se movía.

-¡Uusshhkaleee!- Decía aventándole agua, pero "Super Cucaracha" bien tranquila como si nada.

Entonces la cucaracha se giró, y se puso hacia él, como si estuviera formulando un plan maestro para atacarlo.

-No maldita, ni te atrevas- Dijo haciendose para atrás, mientras la cucaracha empezaba a avanzar hacia él.

-Nooo, sabes que estoy vulnerable, no te voy a conceder el honor de matarte con estos zapatos. Osea... ¡Son italianos!-

La cucaracha ya estaba a 1 metro de Itachi.

-¡No te acerques! ¡Ahhhhhh...!- Y luego dió el grito mas estruendoso y femenino que había dado en su vida, y quien sabe como, se salió corriendo, para lo que una gran audiencia miraba hacía los baños; si, todos habían escuchado ese grito. Él, tratando de no parecer nervioso camino tranquilamente hacia la mesa 3.

-Itachi-sama ¿Qué pasó allá dentro?-

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué?-

-Se oyó un grito muy afeminado-

-Ahh, ¿Enserio? Que extraño, yo no lo escuché- Dijo ignorando las miradas curiosas y prosiguió a engullir su comida, que porcierto la habían traído mientra el había ido al baño.

**En la casa de dulce...**

-¿Un baile real? ¿Qué se supone que me pondré?- Dijo la chica peliazul, mientras que el Deidarilla aún estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-*Si vamos a ese baile, significa que veré a ese pelirrojo, pero habrá muchas chicas. ¿Cómo puedo competir contra tantas? Incluso contra...*- Volteó a mirar lentamente a la peliazul que aún seguía discutiendo consigo misma que traje llevar -*Contra Konirella, Hum*-

Si, eso en verdad le frustraba al rubio, no competir contra todas esas chicas, sino contra su nueva amiga, pero ¿A ella le gustaba el pelirrojo? Ahora ese era el dilema. Una duda de la cual Deidarilla estaba decidido a sacarse de la mente..

-Ehh etto... Konan, ¿A ti te gusta alguién? Hum-

-Ehh ¿Alguién? Uhmmm no, ¿Por qué?-

Deidarilla respiro aliviado.

-No, por nad- Pero antes de terminar esa frase, fue interrumpido.

-Bueno, de hecho hay un chico de la banda de "los príncipes" que, pues como que se me hace lindo-

Deidarilla abrió sus ojos a más no poder, ya se imaginaba a la chica casándose con el pelirrojo.

-¡Konan, dime quién es! ¡Hum!-

-Tranquilo Dei, solo dije que me gustaba, no que me iba a casar con él-

-Ja-ja-ja- Risa fingida por parte del rubio, era como si ella hubiese leído su mente.

-Y no, no te diré- Dijo la chica en un tono de malicia.

-¿Queé? ¡¿Por qué noo? ¡Hum!- Deidarilla ahora era el desesperado.

-¿Qué te pasa ehh? ¿Y ahora esa curiosidad de dónde salió?-

-Ahhh ettoo, nada, olvídalo, mejor pensemos en que vestido vamos a llevar-

-¡Claroooo! Deidarilla, tenemos que llamar al 911!-

-¿911? ¿Para qué? Tobi aún no ha quemado la casa, Hum-

-¡Esto es una emergencia de la moda! ¡Necesitamos ayuda con esto urgentemente!-

-¡Ohh! ¡Claro! ¡Hum!- Y se fue corriendo a llamar al 911, que quién sabe como supo donde estaba el teléfono.

**Mientras tanto...**

-Listo, ya terminé- Dijo el Uchiha, limpiandose alrededor de la boca con una servilleta.

-Yo también-

Sin más que hacer ahí, Itachi-Sama se dispuso a pagar la cuenta.

-¡Meserooo! ¡La cuenta porfavor!- Y el mesero se acercó a la mesa 3.

-Son 1960 yenes-

-Uhmm Ok, ¿Acepta tarjeta?-

-Si-

-Ok, aquí tiene- Y le entregó su tarjeta de crédito al mesero, el cuál se la llevo a quién sabe dónde para cobrar, pero al cabo de unos minutos, el mesero volvió apresurado con la tarjeta del Uchiha.

-Disculpe Señor-

-¿Perdón? ¿Cómo me dijiste?- Preguntó Itachi-Sama algo molesto.

-¿Señor?-

-¡Pixies! ¡A la hoguera!- Y muchos pixies salieron para llevarse a ese iluso que había había llamado a Itachi ... "Señor".

Luego llegó otro mesero para poder continuar.

-Disculpe a mi compañero "Alteza Serenísima Dios, Ser Supremo y único Dueño de nuestras pobres e insignificantes Almas, Itachi-Sama"... pero el solo quería informar que su tarjeta de crédito está sobregirada-

-¡¿Qué esta sobre-qué?- Itachi-Sama, no podía creerlo, Osea, eso jamás le había pasado en la vida.

-Sobregirada-

-¿Sobre-gi-rada? ¿Cómo que sobregirada? Si no la he usa- Se acuerda de...

**-Flashback-**

-¡Ahh! Si Etto, Deidarilla- Se acerca a su buró de cedro y saca su billetera. Saca su tarjeta de crédito Platinum y se la da a Dei. El rubio la recibe...

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-¡Deidarilla! - Grito dramático de parte de Itachi.

**En otra parte...**

Las chica-... Deidarilla y Konan esperaban la ayuda del 911, pero tardaba más que la comida de Itachi y Kisame. Ambos se sentaron en el sofá y esperaron... y esperaron... y...

-¿Qué es estoo?-

-¿De qué hablas Konan? Hum-

-Es brillo cayendo sobre ti-

-¿Ehh?-

-Si, está callendo brillo sob- Se empieza a escuchar una cancioncita.

_**~Tus lagrimas me traen aqui,  
con un remedio para ti,  
se lo que a una princesa, si,  
desea para ser feliz...~ **_

Una extraña cancioncita proveniente de los brillitos.

-Sin cantar, por favor, Hum- Agregó el rubio.

-¡Arghh, jodete! Todavía que me digno en venir, en fin ¿Para qué me llamaron?-

-Tenemos una crisis de estilo, ¡No sabemos como ir al baile real!-

-¿Baile real?- Preguntó el recién llegado -¿De quién?-

-Los príncipes-

-Oh, interesante...-

-Hum, ¿Eres un hada? ¿Morada?-

-Si, pero soy un hado, un hado morado y mi nombre es... Hidan-

**Fin**

* * *

**Luego cayó un meteorito y murieron todos. ¡Fin! Se acabó el fic.**

**Julie:** Jejeje, Si, enserio... es que ya me aburrí y creo que ya no lo voy a poder continuar ):

**Deidara:** ... Hum

**Julie:** ¡No es cierto! xDDDD Era broma, obviamente tengo muchas ideas para este fic. ¡No me odien! Jeje, jamás abandonaría uno de mis fics, por más que me tarde en actualizar (:

**Deidara:** Graciosita

**Julie:**No entiendo como es que siempre te apareces por aquí

**Deidara:**Me amas, Hum

**Julie:**Arghh deja de molestarme

**Deidara:**Te gusto la la la Hum

**Julie:**En fin. *Ignorando a Deidara* Esto fue todo por este capi. Dehen Revs!

**Konan:**¡Así es! ¡Ahora a responder reviews! Porcierto ¿Y Hidan?

**Hidan:**Aquí (Atrás de Konan)

**Konan:**¡Ahhhhh me asustaste! ¿Desde cuándo estás ahí?

**Hidan:**Ah, desde que Julie y yo terminamos el ritual

**Konan:**Que extraño no te había visto

**Hidan:**Si, ya lo noté

**Julie:**Bueno, ya empecemos a responder reviews

**Tobi:**"xiomex" ¡Tobi es un buen chico!

**Julie:**Que bueno que te guste el fic y claro que si va a encontrar a ese príncipe rojo.

**Deidara:**"Nyroge" tienes toda la razón. ¡Yo y Danna somos mas sexys que Itachi!

**Hidan:**¡Yo soy más sexy que ustedes dos juntos!

**Deidara:**¡Callate anciano!

**Hidan:**¡Jodete!

**Konan:**Ya niños, no se peleen.

**Hidan:**¡Joder Konan, no eres nuestra madre y no somos preescolares!

**Deidara:**Si, Hum

**Konan:**Arghh... como sea. Sigamos con los reviews.

**Itachi:**"Minatsuki-chan xD" ¡Si, los dangos dominaran el mundo! Mwahahaha (Se ven unos rayos y truenos atrás de Itachi)

**Konan:**Eso fue raro. Ni siquiera se cuando llegó Itachi aquí.

**Itachi:**"Kaoru Uchiha Hatake" ¡Si, yo tengo una muy buena retaguardia! Mwahahahaha (Se ven más rayos y truenos atrás de Itachi. Itachi se mete a un cuartito, y cierra la puerta, luego se ven unos destellos de debajo de la puerta y se oyen más "Mwhahaha's")

**Konan:**Y si yo creía que él no podía ser aún más raro.

**Hidan:**Y pss con Kisamito, hay que comprenderlo, es su naturaleza azul lo que lo hace tan idiota.

**Kisame:**¡Oye dañas mi autoestima! (Totalmente herido)

**Hidan:** Hay que ser realistas Kisame (Lo sabe y no le importa)

**Itachi:**(Vuelve) "Mitsuki-neko-uchiha" ¡Si, tengo un exelente trasero! Mwahahahah (Se vuelve a meter al cuartito)

**Konan:**Ok, eso ya empieza a asustarme.

**Tobi:**"Mitsuki-neko-uchiha" Grrr, Tobi-Feroz quiere galleta, Grrr

**Julie:**"Kiseki Tsukino" ¡Genialoso que te guste el fic!

**Deidara:**Genialosohum

**Julie:**Es genialoso, no genialosohum. Es distinto. A ver, repite conmigo... Ge-nia-lo-so

**Deidara:**Ge-nia-lo-so-hum

**Julie:**Esto nos tomará tiempo

**Itachi:**(Vuelve de nuevo) "tobi's-a-good-boy-xd" ¡Si, yo me veo sexy con cualquier cosa! Mwahahahah (Se va)

**Konan:**¡Ahhhh!

**Hidan:**Joder, y ahora tu ¿Porqué gritas?

**Konan:**Entré en pánico

**Julie:**Jajaja de Teletubie

**Hidan:**Ves Kisame, te dije que eras un retrasado.

**Kisame:**(Todo echo bola en la esquina "emo" del set)

**Konan:**Pobre Kisame, que cruel eres Hidan.

**Hidan:**Ayy porque no vas y lo consuelas si tanto te gusta

**Konan:**¡No me gusta! Iuuu, jamás me podría gustar alguién tan retrasado como él

**Kisame:**(En depresión)

**Konan:**(Avergonzada) Lo siento Kisame.

**Hidan:**Entonces ¿Quién te gusta?

**Konan:**No les diré

**Hidan:**¿Eso tiene algo que ver con el "chico de la banda de Los principes" que mencionas en el fic?

**Konan:**Emm... algo así.

**Hidan:**¡Oh! Fuertes confesiones, ha declarado la peliazul del fic.

**Konan:**¡Qué rayos!

**Hidan:**¿Y nos dirás porque odias tanto a Itachi?

**Konan:**No lo odio...

**Hidan:**¡Ajá, si claro! Y yo soy inmortal ¿No?

**Konan:**-.- Bueno, tendrán que esperar, no haré spoiler.

**Julie:**¿Qué es esto? ¿La sección de preguntas?

**Hidan:**"Resuelva sus dudas con Hidan" La sección de fic en la que yo resuelvo todas sus dudas.

**Tobi:**¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?

**Hidan:**Bueno, casi todas sus dudas.

**Julie:**No recuerdo haber solicitado una sección de preguntas, pero como me da flojera reclamar eso, solo diré que, gracias a todos por leer mi fic, y dejarme review, en verdad significa mucho para mí.

**Deidara:**Son reviews, no te estás ganando un Oscar, Hum.

**Julie:**Arghh ¡Deidara! (Se va) ¡Dejame en paz!

**Deidara:**(La sigue) Me amas, Hum

**Julie:**Arghhhhh

**Hidan:** ¡Joder! ¿Por qué yo debo de ser estúpido un hado? Es vergonzoso


	4. Labor de un hada morada

Se puede observar a un feliz rubio que duerme felizmente su feliz siesta en este feliz día feliz. Hasta que depronto un leve sonidillo infeliz lo despierta.

-Clin- Este es el sonido infeliz, cabe recordar que no cuento con buenos efectos especiales ni de sonido, como ya había mencionado. Gracias.

**Deidara:** (Abre un ojo) ¿Morí? Hum

**Julie:** ¡Deidara! ¡Deidara! ¡Deidara!

**Deidara:** (Abre sus dos ojos) ¡¿Qué? ¡Hum!

**Hidan:** ¡Dei-chan! ¡Dei-chan! ¡Dei-chan!

**Deidara:** (Algo irritado porque Hidan lo había llamado "Dei-chan") ¡Queeeé! ¡Hum!

**Julie/Hidan:** Feeeeeee

**Deidara:** (Todo confundido) ¿Feee?

**Julie/Hidan:** Feeeeeeeee

**Deidara:** ¡¿QUÉ ES FEEEE? ¡HUM!

**Julie/Hidan:** ¡Feeeeeeeeeeee-liz Feliz No Cumpleaños!

**Julie: **¿A tú?

**Hidan:** ¡A Yo!

Hidan y Julie empiezan a dar vueltas alrededor de Deidara, y el rubio así o más irritado.

**Deidara:** *Cálmate Deidara, no los explotes* (Con su Play-Doh en sus manos)

**Zetsu B:** Hola. Ya que Deidara está conteniendo su ira, y los otros dos actuan como preescolares, presentaré el fic.

**Zetsu N:** No, yo lo haré.

**Zetsu B:** No, seré yo.

**Zetsu N:** Cálmate Zetsu, mejor hagámoslo juntos.

**Zetsu B:** Bueno, bueno (Se resigna)

**Zetsus:** Cuarto capítulo del fic. Personajes no pertenecer Julie. Ser de Kishi-Sempai. ¡Léan Fic, se los ordeno o me los comeré con mis esporas!

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Labor de un hada morada**

**En el capítulo anterior** (N/A: ¡Ha! Eso sonó a serie de Tv, perdón, ya no interrumpo)

-¡Arghh, jodete! Todavía que me digno en venir, en fin ¿Para qué me llamaron?-

-Tenemos una crisis de estilo, ¡No sabemos como ir al baile real!-

-¿Baile real?- Preguntó el recién llegado -¿De quién?-

-Los príncipes-

-Oh, interesante...-

-Hum, ¿Eres un hada? ¿Morada?-

-Si, pero soy un hado, un hado morado y mi nombre es... Hidan-

**Continuación...**

-¡Hidan!- Exclamó la peliazul, y al instante se avalanzó hacia el recién llegado.

-¡Konirella!- Luego hicieron un saludo extraño y Deidarilla pudo darse cuenta que estos dos se conocían mejor de lo que el creía.

-Esperen, hum, ¿ustedes dos se conocen?- Preguntó solo para confirmar algo que prácticamente ya estaba confirmado.

-Claro que sí, rubia. Konirella es cliente VIP- Contestó el peliblanco.

-Si, tengo mebresía- Le enseña su mebresía.

-Ahh, y porcierto no soy rubia, hum- Al principio el peliblanco miró a Deidarilla con cara de "Tu estás daltónico o no fuiste al kindergarden para aprender los colores", pero después su intuición de hada morada lo llevó a llegar a cierta conclusión.

-Ahhh, te tiñes el pelo-

-¡No! ¡Es natural! ¡Hum! A lo que me refiero es que no soy rubia, soy rubio- Hidan lo miró fijamente, procesando cada palabra que el chico había dicho, para después formar una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.

-Hahahaha ¡Si, claro! ¡Y yo soy Marilyn Monroe!-

-¡Hidan! ¡No le hables así! ¡Él es Deidarilla nieves!- Agregó la peliazul.

-¿Deidarilla Nieves? ¿El famoso Deidarilla Nieves?- Dijo ahora sorprendido el recién llegado.

-No entiendo porque todo mundo se sorprende, Hum-

-Uhmmm, no creo que sea Deidarilla Nieves, a menos que me enseñe ... "La Marca"- Exclamó el peliblanco, pronunciando "La Marca" con un tono de supenso y extrañamente unos rayos y truenos aparecieron detrás de él.

-Eso fue extraño, Hum-

- ¿Qué marca?- Pregunto la peliazul.

-¡Ahhh! Te refieres a esto, hum- El rubio, se alzó el cabello, y le mostró a Hidan la parte de atrás de su cuello, es decir, su nuca.

-¡Wow! Es una linda marca- Dijo la peliazul viendo la marca, (como de esas marcas o manchas que cuando una mamá está embarazada se le antoja algo, y si no se lo dan, el niño sale con la marca en forma de lo que se le antojó a la madre, sí, como las típicas fresas), una mancha en la nuca de Deidarilla cuya forma era nada más ni nada menos que la forma de una nieve (helado).

-¡Joder! ¡Tú si que eres Deidarilla Nieves! Aunque a decir verdad no me esperaba que el famoso Deidarilla Nieves, fuera un chico con vestido-

-¡Ha! Digo lo mismo con respecto a las hadas moradas, hum- Y se mira a un Hidan, usando un vestido algo liso, un poco más arriba de la rodilla y con unos pequeños tirantes.

-Idiota, esta indumentaria es parte del contrato de las hadas moradas, no la uso por placer, aunque a decir verdad, este vestido es muy cómodo, entra aire por abajo y refresca todo mi...-

-¡Hidan! Hay mujeres presentes- Le dice la peliazul, y cierto rubio la mira con intenciones de asesinato por haberlo llamado "chica".

-¡Ha! Lo sabía, eres una chica- Dice el peliblanco en tono victorioso y señalando al rubio.

-¡Hum! ¡Qué no soy una chica!-

-Hidan, él no es una chica...-

-Pero tu dijiste..- Intenta reclamar el peliblanco.

-SÉ lo que dije, me equivoqué... y ahora nos harías el favor de ayudarnos con nuestra emergencia-

-Ahh, si claro, ya voy- Agita su varita mágica, que más bien era una varota mágica tipo la de Jorgen Von Strángulo de Los Padrinos Mágicos y hacen poof de  
ahí.

**En otro ****lugar del planeta Tierra...**

Específicamenete en la cocina de un pequeño restaurante. Se puede apreciar la figura de un rey sexy y pelinegro, y un azul que ahora llevaba puesto un red en el cabello, guantes y un mandil.

-Apúrate Kisame, lava los trastes para que yo pueda continuar con mi plan para deshacerme de Deidarilla, Bwahahah (Insertar risa maniaca de Itachi)- Sí, así como lo ven, digo, perdón, así como lo leen, como los chicos no pudieron pagar la cuenta, los pusieron a lavar trastes, pero como siempre, el único que termino haciendo todo el trabajo fue el pobre y explotado Kisamito.

-Pero Itachi-Sama, no es mi culpa que su tarjeta haya estado sobregirada-

-¿No es tu culpa? ¡Claro que si es tu culpa! ¡Todo lo que yo haga mal es tu culpa! Para eso te contraté, para que sufras las consecuencias de mis actos, ahh, y también para que hagas lo que yo no quiero hacer- El trabajo de Kisame era algo pesado, "todo lo que Itachi-Sama no quiera hacer", era una gran lista.

-Pero Itachi-Sama, porque no me ayuda a lavar esos de ayá- Se ve una hilera de platos como de un metro y medio hacia arriba, todos sucios, llenos de grasa y con restos de comida.

-Kisame, ya deja de fumar pasto y de decir tonterías, osea, que te hace pensar que estas finas y delicadas manitas se van a ensuciar lavando trastes, osea, soy Itachi-Sama, Alteza Serenísima, Dios, Ser Supremo y único Dueño de tu pobre e insignificante Alma-

-Pero Itachi-Sama...-

-Kisame, Kisame, Kisame, te lo repetiré por última vez, tu lavas, nos vamos, me deshago de Deidarilla y así habra un final feliz para nosotros-

-¿Para nosotros?- Preguntó el azul con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Sí, Kisame-

Entonces el azul empieza a lavar con mas potencia, en verdad le agradaba la idea esa del "Final feliz para nosotros". En cambio, Itachi, estaba sentado tranquilamente, con una sonrisa victoriosa ante el facilmente sobornado Kisame. Itachi era un experto sobornador, de hecho se había ganado un premio  
nobel del soborno y en el 2010 había sido nombrado el sobornador del año, ahhh, y cabe mencionar que estaba en el libro de los recórds inútiles de haber sobornado a más gente en una hora. El era todo un experto en el tema... y lo disfrutaba.

**Volviendo con Deidarilla, Konirella y Hidan...**

Se observa una escena en donde se encuentra una peliazul y un hado morado parados tranquilamente, mientra un joven Deidarilla, yace echo ovillo en el suelo.

-Deidarilla, ¿Estás bien?- Dijo la peliazul acercándose al chico.

-Si, creo.. ¿Qué paso? Hum-

-Ahh, te mareaste por el poof, al principio así es, pero después te acostumbras- La chica ayudó al rubio a levantarse, y este se percató de que ya nos estaban en la casita de dulce, era otro lugar, muy, muy diferente.

-¿Dónde estamos? Hum- El chico miró a su alrededor -¿Una tienda de ropa?-

-Si, que ¿Creías que yo me pondría a tejer?- Reclama el peliblanco.

-No exactamente, pero creí que harías esa cosa rara con tu varita para darnos los vestidos-

-Es una varita mágica no una máquina de coser, además no es cualquier tienda de ropa, es una Dolce & Gabbana-

-*Wow, Itachi amaría estar aquí* Pero no hay ninguna en Akatsukiland, hum-

-Es que no estamos en Akatsukiland, esto es ¡Milán, la capital de la moda!-

-¡Bueno a buscar nuestros vestidos!- Expresó la chica casi gritando, en verdad ella estaba muy emocionada.

**Y por ahí.. en otro lado del mundo, que no era el restaurante donde se encontraba Itachi...**

Iba un Zetsu feliz de la vida dentro de un carruaje, anunciando de casa en casa la palabra de Dios, digo, perdón... la de su líder. Pero de pronto, sintió como si  
el carruaje hubiese chocado con algo, más bién como si hubiese arrollado algo, al instante el peliverde salió del carruaje y se acercó a la escena del crimen,  
donde se encontraba el conductor arrodillado junta a una gran bola de pelo café.

-¿Qué es eso?- Le preguntó el bicolor al que conducía. Observando la bola café, que desde ese punto, si parecía algo deformorfa.

-No lo sé, creo que lo he matado- Dijo el conductor, mientras que el chico peliverde se acercó y sacando una varita de Jashin sabe donde, empezo a picar al bulto café para ver si estaba vivo.

-Hola, tú, ahí adentro... ¿Estás bien?- Decía sin obtener respuesta, pero a los 3 minutos el bulto empezó a moverse.

-¿Tobi murió?- Dijo el bulto café dejando ver su cara.

-¡Tú!- Exclamó el peliverde al reconocer a aquel chico que había visto en la casita de dulce.

**En una habitación de un castillo, no muy lejano, pero que no era el de Itachi.**

Se encontraba un pelirrojo sexy mirando por una ventana. Observaba como la gente pasaba por aquellos pasillos del castillo.

-Primo, ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó un chico que recién llegaba, al pelirrojo -Últimamente te ves mas distraído-

-¿Ahh?... etto.. sí, lo siento... es que- Pero se detuvo, dejando incompleta esa frase.

-¿Es que, qué?-

-Nada- Dijo formando una bonita sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que cuadraba perfectamente con la simetría de su cara.

-Uhmm, oye, ¿Crees que esto resulte?- Le preguntó el chico al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Lo del baile, digo, estoy, algo nervioso-

-Primo, eres el lider de la banda, ¿Cómo es que te pones nervioso?-

-No lo sé, sigo siendo humano... y ¿Ahora me dirás porque has estado tan distraído-

El pelirrojo miró fijamente a su primo: decirle o no. Ese era el dilema. Recuerdos. Se formó otra sonrisa en su rostro.

-No es nada- Decía sin quitar esa sonrisa delatadora.

-Sasori, no me engañas, tu escondes algo y no me quieres decir-

-Quizá, es posible, no lo sé, tal vez-

-¡Dime! te lo ordenó como tu líder-

-Eso no funcionará en mí, es más, te consederé el honor y el privilegio de la duda- Decía mientras avanzaba hacía su habitación, caminando con ese estilo de caminar tan relajado que tiene.

-¡¿Qué? ¡No!- Y empezó a seguirlo -¡No quiero conservar la duda! ¡Odio la duda! Me pone nervioso ¡Sasoriiii, diiiimeeee!-

**Y en otro lugar del planeta, que esta vez si era ****el restaurante donde se encontraba Itachi...**

El pobre Kisame seguía lavando trastes, partiendose el lomo con todo el trabajo que tenía que hacer.

-Con los polvos lavo y lavo, con los polvos, con los polvos, no dejo, no dejo de lavar- Cantaba Kisame.

-Uhmm, ya me aburrí Kisame...-

-Itachi-sama ¿Porqué no me ayuda a lavar los trastes para que se desaburra?-

-No, Kisame, eso no sucederá en esta vida-

-Bueno, pues, puedo contarle chistes para que no se aburra Itachi-sama-

-Uhmm no, mejor iré a platicar con la mesera-

-Itachi-sama, ¿Prefiere ir platicar con la mesera que escuchar mis chistes?- Dijo el azul, todo indignado.

-Es cierto, tienes razón, mejor tomaré una siesta-

Y ahí estaba Itachi, ahí, sentado tomando una siesta, y Kisame fregando y fregando, tanto que se movía todo. Y en una de esas ocasiones se escuchó un sonido parecido al de unas monedas, sonido queItachi no pudo evitar escuchar y se despertó.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó el pelinegro.

-¿Qué cosa Itachi-sama?-

-Sonó como un montón de monedas acumuladas en una alcancía en forma de cochinito-

-Ahh este sonido- Y luego Kisame se movió y se volvió a escuchar el sonido.

-¡Sii!, ¿De dónde proviene?-

-Ahh, de mi bolsillo- Mete su mano a su bolsillo y saca un cerdito de porcelana rosa

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Son mis ahoros de todo una vida, son exactamente 1960 yenes- La ironía de la vida no podía ser más cruel en este momento con Itachi

-uhmmm, Kisame ¿Porqué yo no sabía de eso?-

-Porque nunca me lo preguntó- Como Itachi sabía que enojarse y ponerse de mal humor, hacía que le salieran arrugas, evito todo ese drama y mejor le pidió las alcancía a Kisamito.

-Entrégamela- Dijo itachi, con su mano extendida hacia Kisame, esperando a recibirla, ya que Kisame jamás se revelaba contra él.

-No- Los oídos de Itachi no podían creerlo, Kisame se estaba revelando. Itachi sabía que ese día pasaría, pero no tan pronto, es más, aún no estaba preparado.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Dijo Itachi, en un tono algo molesto.

-Que.. que n-no- La gota que probablemente derramaría el vaso, pero, Itachi era listo.

-Kisamee, que no se te olvide el final feliz para nosotros-

-Está bién- Dijo, entregándosela. Sí, que Kisame se revelara era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, además Itachi era un sobornador de primera.

Después de esto, Itachi corrió como loco desesperado a pagar la cuenta, para así poder olvidar la humillacion, recuperar dignidad y seguir torturando a Kisame. La espalda de Kisame pudo descansar, pero no por mucho tiempo, porque su viaje seguiría.

-Vamos kisame, tengo un gran plan ahora... Bwahahahahah, iremos con un Mago-Brujo-Hechicero-

**Y con el hado, Konan y D****ei-Dei...**

Acababan de llegar de Milán, con una gran cantidad de bolsas, y una gran cantidad de vestidos, ropa, accesorios, etc, etc.

-Creo que seremos los mejores vestidas en ese baile- Dijo la peliazul, sancando uno de los vestidos recién comprados.

-Sii, definitivamente, Hum-

-Gracias a mí- Agregó el peliblanco.

-Gracias Hidan- Dijeron deidarilla y la peliazul al unísono.

-Si, si si...Bueno chicas...-

-¡Soy un chico, hum!-

-¡CHICAS!- Repitió el peliblanco, con el fin de molestar al rubio.

-¡Soy un chico, hum!-

-¡Ya!, ¡Los dos paren!- Intervino la peliazul

-Esta bién, me voy, te envío la nota después Konirella-

-¡Vale!- Y así el peliblanco hizo poof y se fue.

-¿La nota? hum-

-Si, ¿Creíste que esto era gratis?-

-Si, hum-

-¡¿En qué mundo vives? Las hadas moradas te cobran por prestarte sus servicios, pero no te preocupes, yo soy cliente VIP, nos harán el 50%-

-Yo creía que las hadas madrinas eran seres mágicos que ayudaban a Doncellas en apuros, hum-

-No me digas, Pinocho te dijo eso-

-Si, hecho, hum...-

-Ayyy Deidarilla, eres tan inocente, deberías de enterarte que Pinocho es un mentiroso de primera, como que... te falta más vida social, eh-

- Bueno, bueno, hum... y ahora ¿Cuál de todos estos vestidos me llevaré al baile? Hum-

-Ese que está ayá- Dijo la peliazul señalando un vestido que era excatamente igual al que Deidarilla traía puesto, solo que este tenía una especie de diamantes y además era de la marca Dolce & Gabbana, pero de ahí todo era igual.

-Si ese es muy bonito, hum-

-Bueno, espero que todo salga bien- Agregó la chica.

-Claro, que podría arruinarlo, digo, solo que llegue Itachi y me castigue por haber ido a un baile sin su permiso- Deidarilla empezó a reirse, esque la verdad el no necesitaba el permiso de Itachi. Pero al instante el rubio se detuvo, puesto que vió que a la chica no le causaba gracia.

-Ese maldito-

-Ahh cierto, lo odias, hum, pero me da curiosidad del porque-

-Deidarilla, ¿En verdad quieres saber porque no me agrada?-

-Si, hum-

-Bueno, te dire porque...-

**Fin del Capítulo**

* * *

**Julie: **¡Fin del Capítulo!

**Hidan: **Si, ya todos nos dimos cuenta de eso

**Julie:** xD Solo quería decirlo, y este fue el 4to capítulo, espero os haya gustado, ahhh como tardo para subirlos, lo sé, lo que pasa es que los escribo en mi Ipod, y psss, todo mal, y arreglarlo es lo que me cuesta, osea, poner mayúsculas, arreglar la ortografía y esas cosas. Por eso me tardo xD

**Hidan:** Floja

**Julie:** Pero hoy estoy feliz

**Hidan:** ¿Por qué?

**Julie:** ¡ConComics!

**Hidan:** ¿Qué es eso?

**Julie:** ¡Mañana iré a una convención de Anime! ¡Qué emoción! (Toda emocionada)

**Hidan:** Orale, que bien (Sin darle imporancia)

**Tobi:** (Hace poof en el set) ¡Hola! ¡Tobi es un buen chico!

**Julie:** ¡Tobi!

**Tobi:** ¡Julie-chan! (Abrazo amistoso)

**Hidan:** ¿Tobi morirá?

**Tobi:** ¡No, Tobi no quiere morir! (Abraza a Julie)

**Julie:** Tranquilo Tobi, el se refiere al fic.

**Tobi:** Ahhh.

**Julie:** ¡Mejor respondamos reviews!

**Hidan:** "alexa3103" No es fácil llevar una vida como hado, la gente te mira de otra forma.

**Julie:** No quiero saber de que forma (Dice algo perturbada)

**Tobi:** ¡Nyroge - Chan, tobi ama sus reviews!

**Julie:** ¡Si yo también!

**Hidan:** Tobi ama todo lo que se le traviesa en el camino

**Julie:** ¡Cállate Hidan! Tu siempre con tu negatividad

**Hidan:** Blah Blah Blah... "xiomex" Si me veo bien, y es tán cómodo el trajesito ese...

**Julie:** Tienes razón "xiomex", Dei y el pelirrojo sexy son tan lindos juntos.

**Hidan:** "Cookie Killer" ¡Si, odio ser un hado! Mi reputación ha quedado por los suelos, y ¡ahora mi club de fans está conformado más por hombres que por mujeres!

**Julie: "**Minatsuki-chan xD" Porcierto, lo de los huevos al gusto es algo que si pasó en mi vida real xD, le sucedió a mi hermanita cuando ella tenía 6 años, le dijeron que pidiera su comida, y ella pidió huevos al gusto, y cuando la mesera le preguntó que como los quería, ella respodió "al gusto". xD Todo fue muy cómico.

**Itachi:** Yo amo a esta chica "Minatsuki-chan xD" ... y a los dangos. (Se retira a comer dangos)

**Julie:** "TheLoveIsArt" ¡si, yo también quiero que Saso-chan me lleve en su moto!

**Hidan:** No entiendo que le ven de especial a Sasori

**Julie:** Ya Hidan, deja de ser envidioso, que Sasori sea sexy y en su club de fans haya puras chicas no es motivo para que le tengas envidia, bueno... a decir verdad si lo es.

**Hidan:** ¡Todo es tu culpa, por ponerme como hado!

**Julie:** Ayyy ya no seas llorón. Bueno... y "Agatha29" Que bueno que te guste el fic, y si, si lo terminaré.

**Tobi:** ¡Listo! Todos los reviews contestados

**Julie:** ¡Así es Tobi!

**Tobi:** ¡Ahora Tobi ira por caramelitos!

**Julie:** Por cierto, ¿y Deidara?

**Deidara:** (Hace poof aún lado de Julie) ¿Me extrañaste? Hum

**Julie:** No, creí que estabas ocupado espiando a Sasori mientras se bañaba (Si, chicas, en este momento Sasori se está bañando)

**Deidara:** ¡Yo no espío a Danna cuando se baña! ¡Hum! (Todo rojito, que hasta a un tomate le daría envidia)

**Hidan:** Julie, ¿Tú como sabes eso?

**Julie:** Porque yo espío a Deidara cuando el espía a Sasori.

**Deidara:** ¡Ohh! ¡Acosadora de rubios indefensos! ¡Hum! (La señala con el dedo acusador)

**Julie:** ¡Acosador de Pelirrojos Sexys!

**Hidan:** Ok, esto no terminará hoy, así, que, ya se pueden ir. Gracias por leer el fic de esta loca autora que fuma pasto todas las mañanas para inspirase y escribir locuras, dejen reviews o llorará; y yo ya me callo por que ya hablé mucho, y desgasto mi hermosa y angelical voz que Jashin-sama me ha dado, ¡Arghh, Ya cállate Hidan! (Se dice a sí mismo)... Buenoo...Adios.


	5. ¿Hum?

**Julie:** (Se aparece con una bolsa de cartón en la cabeza) Hola, perdón por la tardanza, se que merezco recibir jitomatazos y todo tipo de golpes con vegetales por tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero es que, es que estuve en exámenes, y también ensayos y cosas, que me mantenían alejada de la compu. ¡Pero ya estoy de vacaciones! ¡Yay! ¡Y estaré disponible para el fic!

En fin, como podrán ver, no vengo con nadie hoy, es decir, nadie de los de akatsuki, así que yo seré la disclaimer, si, mi primera vez (Ok, eso sonó raro).

Bueno, Akatsuki no me pertenece, le pertenecen a Kishi-Sempai, y así todos los otros como Blanca Nieves, los enanitos y todo tipo de personajes y marcas que he utilazado en este fic, no me pertenecen, pero si a sus respectivos dueños y bla bla bla.

Nota: En la parte final lo que está en _Cursiva? _son flashbacks, ¿OK?

Ahora al fic...

* * *

**Capítulo 5: ¿Hum?**

Por alguna extraña razon que la lógica del ser humano no se puede explicar, Itachi aun seguía dirigiendo la exploración con el mapa en sus manos, pero esta vez ya lo traía del lado correcto; aunque a decir verdad Itachi aún no había hecho que cayeran por un barranco o a un río lleno de pirañas hambrientas. Era una suerte... por el momento.

— Kisame, detente necesito ir al sanitario —

— Pero Itachi-sama acaba de ir hace un momento, en el restaurant—

— Ya lo sé, ¿Pero qué quieres que haga? ¡¿Qué me haga encima? Mis necesidades biológicas lo ordenan, yo solo obedesco —

— Está bien Itachi-sama — Y así, el azul se detuvo, y bajó a Itachi de la cosa esa donde el pelinegro iba trepado — Pero Itachi-Sama no hay ningún Toilet aquí—

— Lo sé, Bobo —

— Entonces ¿Dónde hará? —

— Kisame sino dejas de hacer preguntas tan estúpidas, te mandaré que me construyas uno aquí y ahora —

— Lo siento Itachi-Sama —

— Si lo sé, lo hé oído más de muchas veces. Y ahora vete para allá y no espíes-

El Kisamito se alejó un poco, dejando al pelinegro completamente sólo. Observó el paisaje y se dió cuenta de que era un muy bonito bosque. Muchas cosas que le recordaban a su extraña y perturbada infancia. Aquél mundo pequeñito y azul que él compartía con su soledad, hasta encontrar a Itachi. Ahora se encontraba en un lindo bosque verde en el que había de todo: plantitas, animalitos, incluso un puesto de picadas y como no podía faltar una tienda de dangos; patitos y manzanitas y...

— ¡AHHHHHHH! — Kisame reconoció ese estilo de grito. Afeminado y muy gay, como de un pelinegro metrosexual de unos 1.78 metros de estatura y tipo de sangre AB.

— ¡Itachi-sama! — Al instante corrió hacia el lugar donde había dejado a Itachi, tenía que rescatarlo, era su deber. Al llegar, la primera cosa que sus ojos enfocaron fue a un Itachi aún en boxers, lo cual causó un sevéro shock emocional en Kisame y sólo lo pudo expresar de una manera:

— ¡AHHHHH! ¡ITACHI-SAMA ESTÁ EN PAÑOS MENORES! —

— ¡Cállate tonto! — Al instante Itachi se volteó y acomodó su pantalón.

— ¿Pero qué le pasó Itachi-Sama? —

— ¡Eso! — Y señaló un bulto verde en frente de él — ¡UN LACOSTE! — En efecto, era un cocodrilo. ¿Por qué a Itachi siempre le pasaban ese tipo de cosas cuando iba al baño? Complicaban más la pobre existencia azul de Kisame. El azul reaccionó. Tenía que hacer algo.

— Itachi-sama, no se mueva lo salvaré —

— No lo sé Kisame, sólo me muevo y grito por el pánico que carcome mis entrañas y no puedo controlar mis acciones— Se vé a un Itachi gritando y moviéndose casi como si tuviera convulsiones.

— Plan B, Itachi-sama — El azulito le empezó a lanzar piedras al LACOSTE para llamar su atención y que dejara en paz a Itachi, que porcierto aún seguía moviéndose incesántemente. Y el plan resultó, el LACOSTE ahora se dirigía a Kisame, lo que para esto Kisame no tenía un Plan C. Así que sin pensarlo, corrió hacía donde Itachi, lo subió a la cosa en la que anteriormente iba, y salió corriendo de ahí.

Cabe destacar que en el camino, se enfrentaron con uno que otro TOUS e incluso en una ocasión cuando cruzaban la playa, unas HOLLISTERs atacaron a Kisame confundiéndolo con sushi, pero de ahí en más, todo bien; y quién sabe cómo, se cree que por obra divina, llegaron a la casa del mago-brujo-hechicero, que los ayudaría a seguir con su plan.

— Casa del Mago-Brujo-Hechicero— Leyó Kisame en voz alta, al ver un gran letrero pegado en el frente de una casa, de apariencia algo extraña y posiblemente tenebrosa por las noches —Etto, Itachi-sama ¿Seguro que es aquí? —

— Uhm, eso creo — Contestó el pelinegro leyendo un folleto, que era de nadie más ni nadie menos que de el mago-brujo-hechicero y decía cosas como 'Si necesitas hechizos de amor, tu marido ya no te toca, o necesitas deshacerte de alguien' y después algo como de 'El Mago-Brujo-Hechicero tiene la solución', también venía una especie de croquis, croquis que Itachi había utilizado para llegar hasta ahí.

— Kisame, toca para que nos atiendan — Ordenó el Uchiha, refiriéndose al extraño timbre que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta.

— No, pero es que Itachi-sama, me da miedito este lugar…— Itachi lo mira feo —Pero Itachi-sama…— Aún lo mira feo —…Está bien — Dice resignado.

El azul se acerca y toca un timbre que emite un sonido algo aterrador (imagínense la cancioncita esa que les ponían a los de akatsuki cada vez que aparecían en la serie).

—Qué extraño— Se expresó Itachi, pero sin una pisca de miedo en sus palabras.

—Tengo miedo— Kisame y de la nada se hizo noche.

— Buhh Buhh — Es un búho (Malos efectos de sonido, lo sé).

Entonces la puerta se abrió dando un agudo y tenebroso crujido. Luego se vió un enorme bulto asomándose, el cual con una seña les indicó que pasaran. Ambos accedieron, aunque Kisame no muy convencido, y se introdujeron en el tenebroso lugar.

— Bienvenido sea Alteza Serenísima Dios, Ser Supremo y único Dueño de nuestras pobres e insignificantes Almas, Itachi-Sama, y a su…— El tipo; que a decir verdad, tenía forma de mayordomo, muy alto como de unos 2 metros, delgado y con un traje negro; miró a Kisame intentado descifrar la especie del chico —...Y a su agradable amigo azul— Así finalizando la frase, dedicándole una extraña y amigable sonrisa algo aterradora a Kisame. La cual hizo que al azul se le erizara la piel.

— Ajá, si como sea, llévame con él — Dijo el Uchiha.

—Si, por supuesto, Alteza Serenísima Dios, Ser Supremo y único Dueño de nuestras pobres e insignificantes Almas, Itachi-Sama —

— Ah, y por cierto… — El mayordomo lo miró fijamente —Deja de repetir tanto mi nombre, lo desgastas—

— Claro — Y finalizó con su extraña sonrisa.

Itachi y Kisame lo siguieron, primero doblaron hacia la izquierda, después a la derecha, al fondo y por último a la izquierda otra vez; llegaron ante una puerta, que parecía estar hecha de madera y que ahora lucía algo vieja y podrida.

— Aquí es, mi señor lo está esperando — Abriendo la puerta para que el pelinegro pasara.

— Si, si…— El pelinegro se introdujo con una tranquilidad de cómo si estuviera entrando a su casa, a pesar de que el lugar lucía algo terrorífico y oscuramente macabro. Kisame no se separó de él.

— ¿Itachi-sama esto es seguro?— Dijo Kisame susurrándole al oído. — Claro que sí, Kisame, si no quieres estar aquí, te puedes quedar allá afuera con Ottis — Que por cierto, Ottis, era el nombre del mayordomo del Mago-Brujo-Hechicero. Kisame, miró hacia la entrada de aquella habitación en donde se encontraba Ottis, mirándolo, con su cara pálida, unas ojeras extremadamente marcadas y esa sonrisa escalofriante que poseía.

— No gracias — Dijo sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero Kisamín no se había percatado de que el ser que se encontraba dentro de esa habitación, se había dado cuenta del miedo que desprendía por cada célula de su cuerpo; y al instante, como un espectro entre la penumbra, se acercó al chico, quedando a escasos centímetros de él.

— ¿Estás asustado?— Le dijo con un tono macábro. El chico se puso más blanco de lo azul que está.

— Ya no lo molestes y ayúdame con esto— Intervino Itachi y Kisame se sintió protegido. Aunque sea un poco.

—Entonces requieres de mis servicios ¡Oh gran Itachi-Sama! —

— Así es, necesito deshacerme de alguien —

— ¡Oh! Mi especialidad, ¿Y de quién estamos hablando? —

— Deidarilla Nieves — Dijo con un tono de repulsión.

— Sabía que este día llegaría — Afirmó el mago-brujo-hechicero, con una risita —Está todo preparado— Y cayó un trueno. Al instante Itachi se alegró al escuchar aquél comentario, pero algo lo distraía… por alguna extraña razón, su brazo temblaba mucho.

— ¿Kisame que estás haciendo?— Se ve a un Kisame enrollado y tembloroso en el brazo de Itachi.

— Ahh... etto..— Automáticamente el Kisame se desprendió de Itachi, pero no se alejó de él, aun se mantenía lo suficientemente cerca como para que Itachi sintiera que invadían su espacio vital.

El M-B-H (Mago-Brujo-Hechicero) se alejó de los chicos, y se dirigió al lugar más oscuro de la habitación, y abriendo un extraño refrigerador, extrajo algo de ahí, llevándolo a con los chicos.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Preguntó Itachi mirando algo confundido lo que traía el M-B-H, y a la vez algo emocionado... ¡le darían la fórmula para deshacerse de Deidarilla!

— ¡Nieve envenenada! El veneno perfecto para Deidarilla Nieves —

— ¿Nieve envenenada? No sabía que existía —

— Si, además viene en diferentes sabores: Fresa, Vainilla, Chocolate y Limón, para escoger —

— Muy bien, entonces… —

— Te daré tres conos de nieve, úsalas sabiamente y podrás cumplir tu acometido —

— Claro — Itachi extendió su mano para recibir los conos pero el M-B-H los retiró cuando Itachi los iba a agarrar.

— Sabes que esto tiene un alto precio, la nieve envenenada no la encuentras en cualquier refrigerador, tu sabes... Estoy hablando de una alta suma de dinero—

— Claro, lo que pidas— Dijo despreocupado el Uchiha. Al vendedor se le hicieron los signitos de pesos en los ojos.

— Pero Itachi-sama, no tiene dinero recuérdelo — Intervino el azul, tratando de hacerle recordar al pelinegro el incidente del restaurant.

— Claro que tengo, tengo mi otra tarjeta, la de emergencias —Itachi la sacó de su bolsillo, sonriendo. Kisame se quedo inmóvil, sacrificó sus ahorros de todo una vida y se partió el lomo fregando trastes, e Itachi si tenía con que pagar, era oficial… en su trabajo lo estaban explotando.

— ¡Pero Itachi-sama…!—

—Kisame, si sigues interrumpiéndome, te irás allá afuera con Ottis— El azul miró hacia afuera... 'su escalofriante sonrisa'. Tragó saliva.

— Perdón Itachi-sama—

— Entonces Itachi-sama — Retomó la conversación el mago-brujo-hechicero — Hablamos de unos, no sé, ¿1, 000,000 de yenes?-

— Está bien — Y el M-B-H se alucinó que casi daba brinquitos de la emoción, cosa que no hizo, para mantener su imagen macábra de M-B-H.

— ¡Ja ja ja! Tú siempre igual de ambicioso, anciano cara de nalga arrugada— Dijo alguien dentro de la habitación que recién llegaba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí tú? — Reclamó el M-B-H, que ahora miraba al recién llegado con algo de ira.

— Vine a visitarte Kaku-chan, recuerda que yo vivo ahí enfrente, junto con el resto de las hadas moradas— Se vé una habitación larga y enorme, dividida por una franja roja, la parte izquierda era oscura y tenebrosa, lugar donde habitaba el M-B-H y del otra lado un lugar colorido, luminoso y morado, donde habitaban las hadas moradas.

— Que extraño, no lo había notado — Dijo Kisame.

— Sabes que me molestan tus visitas — Se quejó el M-B-H.

— Lo sé, por eso te visito seguido—

— Hidan, interrumpes una de mis ventas — El peliblanco miró a su izquierda, y pudo observar a un chico pelinegro.

—Este es el Uchiha eh— A Itachi le molestó un poco el tono despectivo que Hidan tenía con él, pero no le dijo nada, que le podía hacer, ¿Meterlo a la cárcel? mueve su varita y hace Poof afuera. No tendría sentido.

— Sí, soy Itachi Uchiha, el rey de Akats— Pero el peliblanco volvió a mostrar su desprecio hacia él y lo interrumpió. Itachi se enojó a un más.

— Si, si, lo que sea, ¿Qué hace el niñito mimado aquí con este anciano decrépito? — Kakuzu lo miró feo.

—Estoy a punto de deshacerme de alguien que me estorba —

— ¿Y ese alguien es?—

— Deidarilla Nieves — El peliblanco se quedó perplejo, incluso se podría decir que con la boca abierta. Se refería al chico rubio con el que había establecido una extraña y casi inexistente amistad hace algunos minutos. A los pocos segundos reaccionó, cambio su expresión y formo una sonrisa curiosa y malvada — Esto se pondrá interesante— Agregó.

* * *

— ¿Caramelitos? — Dijo Tobi, aún tirado en el piso.

— ¿Caramelitos?— Preguntó un confundido Zetsu.

—Si, Tobi quiere saber ¿Si Zetsu-san quiere caramelitos? —

— A ver, te acaban de atropellar y ¿Quieres saber si quiero caramelitos? —

— Sí — Respondió Tobi con una enorme sonrisa, el bicolor automáticamente empezó a reír.

—Sí que eres raro, ¿Bueno estás bien?-

— Si, Tobi está bien—

—Que bien, bueno… Zetsu fuera— Y diciendo esto se retiró con el símbolo de amor y paz en su mano derecha, para después subirse al carruaje y continuar su camino.

Ya adentro se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, recordaba lo sucedido anteriormente y le causaba gracia. Tenía razón, que persona te ofrece caramelitos después de ser atropellado, lo más extraño era que esa persona ó 'cosa' existía. Era gracioso. Zetsu se reía tranquilamente hasta que miro hacia la izquierda y...

-¡AHHhHHHH!- Tobi estaba a su izquierda, sentado tranquilamente y... ¡comiendo caramelitos!

* * *

— Bueno te diré porque... —Deidarilla la miraba fijamente esperando a que le contara aquella razón, la chica lo miró, y luego empezó a reír — ¿En verdad creías que te lo iba a decir?—

— Eh, Si, Hum— Dijo usando un tono algo irónico.

—Ja ja, decírtelo ahorita y arruinar toda la historia que está autora se dedicó a crear, no Deidarilla, eso no sucederá ahorita, eres tan inocente como para creer que te lo diría, ya te lo dije, necesitas más vida social — Dijo burlándose un poquito.

— Bueno, si no piensas decírmelo ahorita, ¡dame alguna pista, o algo!¡hum! —

— ¿Una pista?—

— Algún dato, algo que yo no sepa de Itachi, podría servirme para molestarlo cuando el trate de molestarme, Hum—

—Uhmmm— La chica intentaba ordenar sus recuerdos en su mente. Pero su semblante empezó a cambiar, recordar todo, sacaba la ira comprimida que llevaba dentro de sí. Deidarilla lo notó.

—No tienes que decírmelo si te molesta...Hum— Dijo el rubio, notando el semblante maquiavélico de la chica.

— ¡Bueno, pues es un maldito egocéntrico! —

— Podrías decirme algo que yo no sepa, hum —

— Bueno, El era mi mejor amigo— Dijo la chica con una extraña sonrisa y Deidarilla se quedó perplejo.

**~Un pasado que pasó~**

_— Mira Itachi, él es tu primo Deidara, algún día, él será Rey de toda Akatsukiland — Decía una mujer rubia con corona, que sostenía un pequeño bultito de cabellos dorados entre sus brazos._

_— Sí, tía — Dijo sonriendo un niñito de pelinegro de unos 4 años de edad. Y después, un hombre alto y de cabello oscuro entró a la habitación, llevándose Itachi de ahí._

_Mientras tanto, una pequeña peli azul, se encontraba buscando en el jardín a su mejor amigo — Itachi —_

_Cuando lo encontró, lo vió siendo jalado por aquél hombre al que a esa edad, ella le tenía cierto temor. Sigilósamente se acercó, y sin ser notada escuchó lo que el hombre le decía._

_— Itachi, grábate esto: tu serás el Rey de Akatsukiland, no Deidara — Le dijo el mayor al pequeño._

_— Sí, papá — Asintió el chico._

_La chica los miró confundida, a esa edad no sabía a que se refería el papá de Itachi, sabía que Deidara era primo del Uchiha, pero no entendía, porque el papá del pelinegro le estaba diciendo eso._

**_~... Pero se ocultó por el bien y la salud mental de las personas_~**

_— Itachi, ¿Por qué estamos aquí? — Dijo una chica como de unos 16, mirando una extraña casita de dulce._

_— Konan, tu estorbas en el plan de mi padre, yo debo ser el rey —_

_— ¡¿Y crees que Akatsukiland no se dará cuenta? —_

_— Akatsukiland no conocerá a Deidara como su rey, ellos no deben de saberlo, ni siquiera él mismo —_

_— Y ¿Por qué me haces esto? —_

_— Porque tu eres prueba de él, que debe ser..., tú sabes la verdad —_

_— Itachi, ¡No me puedes hacer esto, soy tu mejor amiga, crecimos juntos! —_

_— Konan, lo hago para protegerte —_

_— ¿Protegerme? ¿Encerrándome en medio del bosque? —_

**~Cosas de un pasado oculto~**

_Se encontraban dos pequeños de 7 años, uno pelinegro y una chiquilla de cabellos azules, ambos sentaditos afuera, en uno de los balcones de aquél gran palacio, y con cierto interés infantil, observaban el extenso cielo iluminado por una enorme luna plateada y mirando las estrellas formaban figuras con ellas._

_— Itachi — Llamó la pequeña tratando de atraer la atención del pelinegro, que en ese instante estaba algo distraído. El chico hizo un gesto de sorpresa al salir de su ensimismamiento, causándole gracia a la niña, la cual terminó soltando una sonrisita juguetona e infantil._

_El chico la miró fijamente sin decirle palabra, no porque estuviera molesto, no, sólo quería mirarla. Ella veía el cielo, con una gran sonrisa, esa sonrisa que a él le gustaba._

_— Te regalo esa estrella — Dijo la pequeña, señalando una. Sorprendido, la miró fijamente ¿Cómo es que podía ser tan tierna? Despejándose, volteó la mirada al cielo, para buscar su estrella, pero vió un millón de luceros resplandecientes._

_— Ammm, ¿Cuál de todas? —_

_— Esa, esa, la que brilla más, de ahora en adelante esa estrella se llamará Itachi — La chica le sonríe._

_El pequeño le corresponde, sonríe, una sonrisa sincera y llena de sentimientos, por esa pequeña peli-azul... su pequeña peli-azul_

_— Entonces yo te regalo la que está aún lado de esa — Dijo el pelinegro — Y esa se llamará Konan —_

_Ambos sonrieron._

_— Itachi ¿Siempre estaremos juntos cómo esas dos estrellas? ¿Verdad? —_

_— Si, siempre —_

**Fin del Capítulo**

* * *

**Hidan:** ¿Un pasado que pasó?

**Julie:** Sí, así es como es. Quería ser algo dramática, poniendo los flashbacks y todo eso, ¡Pero no me sale el drama! ¡Compréndanme! Además profundicé un poco más la relación de Itachi y Konan, porque alguien lo mencionó, y me dió esa grandísima idea, xD Ah, y también, pusé la edad de los chicos en los flashbacks, para que supieran el orden cronológico de los hechos, y no se perdieran, los flashbacks fueron algo así como, una pequeña parte de la vida oculta de los chicos xD ¡No soy buena con el drama!

**Hidan:** No comentaré nada al respecto

**Julie:** Y tú que haces aquí, no se supone que tú y los demás akatsukis se irían de vacaciones al Caribe, o algo así escuche...

**Hidan:** Sí pero los malditos se fueron sin mí, es que me quedé dormido

**Julie:** Solo a tí te pasan estas cosas, ¡pero espera! ¿eso significa que estarás conmigo todas las vacaciones?

**Hidan: **Así es

**Julie:** Solo a mí me pasan estas cosas, bueno, espero que el capi les haya gustado, en lo personal, siento que cada vez hago los capítulos más y más cortos, no se porqué, pero trataré de alargarlos más.

**Hidan:** Bueno, a responder reviews, si, ¡yo primero!

**Julie:** ...

**Hidan:** 'Cookie Killer' ¡me quiere! ¡Ha! En tu cara, ¡decías que yo no tenía fans!

**Julie:** Si, Hidan, se feliz... 'xiomex', a mi también me gustaría ir a Milán con los chicos y hacerle eso que dices a Itachi, me gustaría ver su cara jajaja y 'Minatsuki-chan xD' si es algo estresante escribir en el ipod, la verdad no se porque aun lo sigo haciendo, creo que me inspiro más escribiendo en mi ipod xDD

**Hidan:** Julie pasas de ser rara a ser más rara

**Julie:** Hidan, déjame en paz, ¿Cuál es tu problema? mmm.. 'Fernanda', si pudiera elegir, aun así elegiría a Pein, por la costumbre, pero quien sabe, quizá Sasori sería un buen líder también, un pelirrojo y muy sexy líder (:

**Hidan:** 'Nyroge' ni menciones Hetalia, esta tipa ya me tiene hasta la ma-

**Julie:** ¡Hidan!

**Hidan:** ¡¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad!

**Julie:** Bueno si, es mi nueva fuente de inspiración, y todo se lo debo a una de mis autoras favoritas Youko Saiyo y a Nyroge-chan, por que nunca lo dejaban de mencionar e hicieron que se acrecentaran las dudas en mí, y así poder llegar a conocer Hetalia. Hasta cambié mi perfil y la foto de mi avatar, incluso empecé a escribir fics, pero dudo mucho que los suba, bueno, aun no por el momento.

**Hidan:** 'EikO-SamA' y 'mirnadei' chicas, chicas, yo se que aman al rubio oxigenado ese, pero lamentablemente él no está, se fue de vacaciones, pero estoy yo-

**Julie:** (Le tapa la boca) Hahaha, no le hagan caso, está desesperado, yo le paso el mensaje a Dei cuando vuelva (: y 'tobi's-a-good-boy-xd' si yo también quiero un hado como él, pediré uno para navidad xD

**Hidan:** ¡Uhm!

**Julie: **'Rock Goth Princess' si, puedes llamarme Julie, te doy mi autorización jeje, que bueno que te guste el fic, y que genial que te salga el romance, creo que yo soy mala para cualquier género que no sea la comedia, incluso en la comedia no me considero muy buena, así que ni sé porque ando escribiendo fics, xDDD

**Hidan:** Ya cállate, hablas mucho.

**Julie:** Ya pues, ya me callo, no seas malo conmigo.

**Hidan:** Blah Blah Blah...


	6. Just The 6th Chapter'

**Julie: **¡Hi! ¡Hi! ¿Cómo andan gente? Wuaju, wuaju, wuaju. Si que me tardo, no me gusta tardarme, pero apenas hoy me levanté temprano y fui directamente al calendario y ví... ¡3 DE AGOSTO! ¡EN 19 DÍAS SE ME ACABAN LAS VACACIONES! Si que pierdo la noción del tiempo en vacaciones. Wuaju.

En fin, seré disclaimer porque me da flojera llamar a un personaje así que... Ni los personajes, ni nombres y marcas reconocidas me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, da. Entonces esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo es por pura entrentención mía y para la gente que me lee (siento que esta frase la leí en otro disclaimer xD), bueno, si quiere los derechos de autor, también se los doy... wuaju...

_Porcierto, ahora pondré los pensamientos así, no sé si ya los ponía así, pero bueno, aclaro. (:_

**AH! Y lo que está en Negrita es lo del capítulo anterior... para que seguíen (:**

¡wuaju! Léan...

* * *

**Capítulo 6: 'Just The 6th Chapter'**

**...En el lugar dónde se encontraba Zetsu**

**Ya adentro se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, recordaba lo sucedido anteriormente y le causaba gracia. Tenía razón, que persona te ofrece caramelitos después de ser atropellado, lo más extraño era que esa persona ó 'cosa' existía. Era gracioso. Zetsu se reía tranquilamente hasta que miró hacia la izquierda y...**

**-¡AHHhHHHH!- Tobi estaba a su izquierda, sentado tranquilamente y... ¡comiendo caramelitos!**

—¡Tobi! ¿Có-cómo entraste aquí? — Preguntó un aterrado peliverde, que estaba prácticamente adherido a la puerta, alejandose lo más que podía del enmascarado.

—Por la puerta — Respondió sonriendo.

—Pe-pero no- no te ví entrar —

—¡Oh! Zetsu-San, ¿Por qué tiemblas tanto? — Agregó Tobi, sin dar una respuesta, y acercándose a Zetsu

—¡No! ¡No te me acerques! — Exclamó el peliverde, alejándose más del chico, si es que era posible, porque a decir verdad, si se alejaba más, se saldría por la ventana, cosa que el mayor ya estaba considerando como opción para evitar contacto con el chico.

—Pero Zetsu-San... — Una pequeña manita se posó en el hombro del peliverde.

—¡Argh! ¡No me toques! ¡Puedes ser tóxico! — Ya empezaba a abrir la ventana.

—Pero Zetsu-San, Tobi no te hará daño —

—¿A no? — Dijo algo más calmado, sin bajar la guardia, quizá era solo una sucia forma de convencerlo de que era bueno y luego se lo comería.

—No, Tobi solo quiere ser tu amigo —

—¿A sí? —

—Sí, es que Tobi no tiene muchos amigos, solo Konancita-Chan es mi amiga, pero ella a veces no está, y Tobi se siente solito... — Ahora el peliverde se empezó a relajar, el pequeño enmascarado ya no parecía tan peligroso despúes de todo —...Así que cuando Tobi vió a Zetsu-San, pensó que tal vez el querría ser amigo de Tobi —

—Osea que ¿Tu no tienes amigos? —

—No, Tobi no sabe porque, siempre que Tobi ofrece caramelitos a los demás, ellos se asustan y dejan a Tobi solito —

—_Es que tu forma de demostrar tu amistad, es algo aterradora_ ¿Eso significa que no vas a comerme? —

—No Zetsu-San, los amigos no se comen a sus amigos —

— Entonces ¿Tu sólo quieres ser mi amigo? ¿Cierto? — Si, Zetsu es algo lento para captar las cosas.

—Si, por eso Tobi pensó que si le ofrecía caramelitos a Zetsu-San, él sería amigo de Tobi, aunque cuando Tobi le ofreció caramelitos, Zetsu-San se espantó, pero Tobi no lo hizo con la intención de molestarlo, y Tobi espera que Zetsu-San no lo odie, porque Tobi lo quiere mucho — Diciendo esto de una forma tiernamente adorable, lo cual causó cierta compasión de parte de Zetsu por el pequeño. El mayor le sonrió, por primera vez y sin temor de ser engullido.

—Está bien Tobi, seré tu amigo— Dijo finalmente Zetsu — Ahora dame uno de esos caramelitos que me ofreciste —

Y a Tobi automáticamente se le pintó una sonrisa en el rostro, estirando sus manos hacia el peliverde, mostrandole una gran variedad de dulces de diferentes tamaños y colores. Zetsu agarró uno, y quitándole la envoltura se lo echó a la boca — ¡Wow Tobi! ¿Cómo es que nadie acepta tus caramelitos? ¡Si, son tan ricos! — El menor sonrió.

—Zetsu-San ¿le digo algo? — Agregó el pequeño, mirando fijamente al peliverde.

—Si, dime Tobi...—

—Zetsu-San es el primero en aceptar uno de mis caramelitos — Zetsu se quedó inmóvil mirando al otro chico. —Pero Zetsu-San, Tobi es feliz de que usted sea el primero en comer uno de mis caramelitos, y también de que sea amigo de Tobi—

—Si, Tobi... a mi también me alegra que tu seas mi amigo, eres un buen chico Tobi— Dijo acariciándole su cabezita

—Si, ¡Tobi es un buen chico¡— Se alegró el menor, dando eso paso al inicio de una amistad, una extraña pero bonita amistad, en la cual Zetsu nunca su hubiese imaginado involucrarse, dónde aquél extraño chico enmascarado y con caramelitos, en un futuro próximo sería llamado por él mismo como 'su mejor amigo'.

* * *

**... Y en la casa del M-B-H**

**—Estoy a punto de deshacerme de alguién que me estorba —**

**— ¿Y ese alguién es?—**

**— Deidarilla Nieves — El peliblanco se quedó perplejo, incluso se podría decir que con la boca abierta. Se refería al chico rubio con el que había establecido una extraña y casi inexistente amistad hace algunos minutos. A los pocos segundos reaccionó, cambio su expresión y formo una sonrisa curiosa y malvada — Esto se pondrá interesante— Agregó.**

—Claro, ¡Así lo será! — Agregó el Uchiha.

—¿Y qué es lo que se te hace tan interesante?— Le Preguntó Kakuzu al peliblanco.

—No, es que... — Dentró de esa cabecita blanca se posó una imagen mental de un rubio sonriente

— *_Vamos dile, ese maldito no merece tu protección*_ — Dijo algo en su interior — *_No lo hagas, él es tu amigo*_ — Otra voz se apareció ahí.

—¿No es que qué?— Preguntó Kakuzu algo molestó por el hecho de que el peliblanco lo dejara con la duda

—No es que... *_¡No le digas!*_ _*¡Dile,Dile!*_ ¡Arghhh! ¡Dejen de joder!— Los demás lo miraron raro.

—¡Arghh! ¡Que gay te pones a veces, Hidan! — Reclamó Kaku, pensando que el comentario iba dirijido a ellos por insistirle en lo anterior.

— Estúpido, no se los dije a ustedes, ¡Es que estuve hace un rato con Deidarilla y con la peliazul! —

— *_Konan...*_ — Pensó cierto chico pelinegro, que ahora se había quedado callado ante aquella confesión, y el azulito que estaba a su lado lo miró algo frustrado, el también sabía lo del pasado de Itachi.

—¡Que bien! — Se alegró Kaku —¿Entonces tu sabes dónde están?—

—Si, bueno...—

—Espera...— Intervino su Alteza —... ella, ¿Ella está bien?—

—Si, de hecho...— Y volvió a ser interrumpido.

—¡Hidan! ¡¿Dónde rayos están?— Dijo Kakuzu casi sarandeando al peliblanco.

—Pues... *_Hidan, ¡Basta! ¡No les digas!*_ — Repitió algo en su mente otra vez — _*Diles, a quien le importa, de todas formas a ti ni te afecta* *Si, pero el es su amigo* *¿Su amigo? ¡Apenas estuvieron juntos unas horas!* _— Hidan se había quedado todo zombie.

—¡Hidan! ¡¿Qué no nos piensas decir? — Exclamaba molesto el M-B-H.

—Espera... — Dijo el Uchiha — El está con ella, entonces eso significa que está en...—

—La casita de dulce— Completó Kisamín

— ¡Exacto! —

—¡Bien su alteza!— Aduló Kaku al pelinegro

_—*¡Es tu culpa de que ellos se hayan enterado!*_ — Exclamó algo dentro de la cabeza de Hidan — ¡¿Mi culpa? — Los demás lo regresaron a ver.

—¿Tu culpa? ¿Culpa de qué? —

_—*¡No le heches la culpa! No es su culpa de que el Uchiha tenga más neuronas de lo que parece* *Pero si él no les hubiera dicho de que había estado con ellos...*_ ¡Si no estuvieran gritando, no lo hubiera dicho! —

—¿Te sientes bien?— Dijo Kaku, viendo de una manera muy extraña al chico, y los demás compartían esa mismo sentimiento hacia él que ahora parecía estar actuando como loco.

_—*No te estamos gritando, solo te aconsejamos, somos tu conciencia ¡Maldito Ingrato!*_ — Gritaron al unísono dentro de su cabeza. — ¡ARGH! ¡Joder! ¡Dejénme en paz! — Y el pobre salió corriendo de ahí, mientras los demás se quedaban perplejos ante la extraña actitud de Hidan.

—Ok, eso fue muy extraño — Dijo el pelinegro

—Descuida, ya se le pasará, a veces se pone medio raro, lo importante es que ya sabe donde está Deidarilla, su Alteza—

—Si... Kisame tenemos que llegar lo antes posible—

—Por supuesto Itachi-Sama—

Y ya después de pagarle al M-B-H, se retiraron de aquella terrorífica casa, por supuesto, Ottis no dudó en pedirle su teléfono a Kisamito para según él 'mantenerse en contacto', cosa que por motivos obvios, el azul quería evitar.

—Itachi-sama, ¿Está nervioso por verla de nuevo ...?—

—Si, algo... esque hace mucho que no la veo, ¿Crees que me odie?—

—No, no lo creo... Nadie puedo odiarlo Itachi-Sama— Dijo el azul tratando de tranquilizar al pelinegro.

Y así ambos-dos retomaron su camino, ahora hacia la casita de dulce, que por cierto, les tomaría al menos unos dos días en llegar a ella, ya que estaba algo retirada.

* * *

Ahí se encontraba, el peliblanco frustrándose por lo ocurrido, temiendo descubrir que lo que había hecho estaba mal y tratándose de convencerse que estaba bien y que no había razón para sentirse culpable.

_—*Es tu culpa*—_ Decía la parte buena de su conciencia. Si, esas dos voces que oía eran la parte buena y parte mala de su conciencia; no, él no se estaba volviendo loco... aún.

—No lo és— Reclamó el chico.

_—*Si lo és, tu les diste la información necesaria para que supieran donde estaba*—_

_—*No es su culpa, él no tiene la culpa de haber estado ahí, solo sucedió... hay que dejarlo pasar* __—_

_—*Pero el es tu amigo*—_

—¿Entonces que debo hacer?—

—¿Con quién hablas?— Preguntó un recién llegado.

—Ahhh... etto, con nadie, eh ¿Qué haces aquí? Kakuzu—

—Bueno... — Dijo mirando hacia otro lado, como si le apenara lo que estaba a punto de decir, que a decir verdad, en realidad si le apenaba —Es que, hace rato saliste corriendo, y no sé... que-quería saber si, pues... si te encontrabas bien...—

—Ahh.. pues sí—

—Bien, y ahora ¿Me explicarás lo que pasó hace un rato?—

—Ehh, pues...— Pero una de sus conciencias le interrumpió.

_—*Anda, dile, y creerá que estás loco...*—_

—Tienes razón— Le contestó Hidan a su conciencia.

—Dime pués—

—Kakuzu, tengo que irme, debo hacer algo— Poniendo su mano en el hombro del mayor y al instante empezó a correr, retirándose del lugar.

—¡¿Qué? ¡Hidan!—

—¡Lo siento Kaku-chan, luego te explico!— Y finalizando esto, se fue.

—Ese maldito...— Dijo el chico que se había quedado ahí parado viendo como el peliblanco huía, sonrió, Hidan era un maldito y todo, pero siempre le había caído bien.

* * *

Pasaron los días que se requerían para llegar a la casita de dulce desde la casa del M-B-H, pero aún así, el pelinegro ni el azulado habían llegado hasta ella. Ya saben, viajando con Itachi, siempre se tardaban más tiempo.

Deidarilla se había quedado con Konan durante esos días, y ahora compartían una bonita amistad más solida. Hacían cosas juntos como, cocinar juntos, informarse de chismes juntos, torturar enanitos juntos y por supuesto, jugar en el play juntos. Ahora parecían verdaderos amigos.

Ya era de noche y las estrellas empezaban a salir, mientras tanto en esa casita de dulce, una muy feliz Konirella y un alegre Deidarilla, compartían una rica merienda con chocolate caliente y donas espolvoreadas.

—¡Qué emoción! — Dijo la chica, dándole un pequeño sorbo a su tazá de chocolate —¡Mañana ya es el baile!—

—¡Sí, lo sé, hum— Exclamó sonriente el rubio.

—Espero que haya chicos lindos...—

—Sí, yo también, hum— Agregó el rubio —*_Aunque sólo espero que esté él*—_

—Deidarilla, ¿Cómo es tu chico ideal?—

—Pués, hum, debe ser... bastante lindo, pelirrojo, que le gusten las motos y el arte—

—Interesante, el mío tiene que ser más alto que yo—

—¿Hum? ¿Sólo eso?— Preguntó el rubio un poco desconcertado, en realidad imaginaba la respuesta de la chica, no sé, un tanto más profunda, pero bueno, esos eran sus gustos.

—Sí, no me quejo de lo demás—

Y de pronto...

Knock

Knock

Knock

Knock

—¡Oh! Tocan la puerta, hum—

—Sí, me pregunto quién será—

—Creo que iré a abrir, hum — Dijo mientras se paraba para ir a abrir.

—No, Deidarilla, siéntate, termina tu chocolate, yo voy—

—Hum, bueno... — El joven volvió a su lugar mientras la chica se dirigía a la entrada.

Knock

Knock

Knock

Knock

Volvieron a tocar.

—¡Ya voy! _*¡Hum! ¡Que insistente! ... ¡Ah! ¡Pensé con 'Hum'!, ya se me pegó lo de Deidara, ya tengo el síndrome del Hum_*— Acercándose a la puerta, empezó a quitar los mil ocho mil candados para poder abrirla, y así poder averiguar quien era y que quería esa persona que tanto insístia desde afuera.

**Fin del Capítulo**

* * *

**Julie: **¡Aquí yo de nuevo! Sí, no se me ocurrió un buen nombre para el título y me quedo supercorto, creo.. xDD Espero subir pronto el próximo capítulo, que será como uhmm, ¿algo difrente? Creo, bueno... será de Sasori, esque no ha salido mucho en el fic y se lo merece también. Pero... ¡Wuaju! ¿Adivinen quién está aquí conmigo? ¡DEIDARA!

**Deidara:** ¡Hum!

**Julie:** Wow Dei-dei, que gran presentación la tuya: 'Hum'

**Deidara:** La gente ama mi Hum, Hum

**Julie:** Me incluyo entre esa gente -Es feliz porque Deidara está de vuelta- Y ¿Cómo te fue en las vacaciones?

**Deidara:** Bien, pasaron muuchas cosas, Hum

**Julie:** Y ¿Alguna de esas 'muuuchas cosas' se relaciona con cierto pelirrojo?

**Deidara:** -Se sonroja- Puess... ¡Eso es privado, no preguntes! ¡Hum!

**Julie:** ¡Wuaju! ¡Yo exijo saber!

**Deidara:** ¡No! ¡hum! Hablemos de otra cosa... amm ¿Me extrañaste? Hum

**Julie:** ¡Sí! ¡Obvio! Pero hubo ciertas personitas que te extrañaron más

**Deidara:** ¿Mis Fans? ¿Tengo Fans?

**Julie:** ¡Por suuesto! ¡Esa pregunta ofende! Bueno, hay que responder reviews ¿Si? Primero 'mirnadei', yo tampoco me imaginé un ItaKona, pero no sé, ¿por qué no intentarlo?, y ¿que fue de él? Eso lo sabrás despúes xDD Wuaju Wuaju

**Deidara:** ¡Oh! ¿Con qué 'Mirnadei' es una de las chicas de las que hablabas? Hum

**Jule:** ¡Si! A qué es genialosa, ¿Verdad?

**Deidara:** Si obvio, me ama... y también 'Christall'. ¡Hum!

**Julie:** 'Cookie Killer' ¡Waa! ¡Yo también los amo a todos! ¡Son tan... tan... ellos! ¿Enserio te gusta el ItaKona? ¡Bien! Y que bueno que te haya gustado...quizá ponga más o no sé xDD

**Deidara:** ¡Nyroge-chan! ¡Te extrañé!

**Julie:** 'Nyroge' Te tengo una buena noticia, ¿Sabes por que Hidan no anda por aquí? Sí, ¡Se traumo con lo de Hetalia! Ahora se encuentra en una especie de cuarto de pánico que él mismo denominó 'Anti-Hetalia', dice que ahí se siente seguro. Y psss a Dei-Dei no le molesta Hetalia.

**Deidara:** No, Hum

**Julie:** Por eso me cae bien, ¡wuaju! Mi sentido del humor se parece bastante al tuyo eh, xD ¡WAAAA! Dile a Prussia que no invada mis regiones vitales!... Y con respecto a mis fics de Hetalia, no sé, aún no me siento capaz de subir uno, no sé porque... Awww, a mi también me gusta el Russia x China, pero mi favorita es la del Hero con el rubio tsunderoso. Los amo. Tengo una cierta obseción con los rubios - mira a Deidara con cara de violadora express -

**Deidara:** ¡No me mires así, Hum!

**Julie:** Ok, me sentí Francis...

**Deidara: **'AkatsukinoDarkey' Sí, otra que me ama, -siendo feliz- bueno.. almenos parte de ella xDD

**Julie:** Ayy Dei-dei, eres tan...rubio -Poné su mirada de seductora profesional hacia Dei-

**Deidara:** Julie, me empiezas a dar miedo ¡Hum! -Se hace lentamente para atrás y luego huye-

**Julie:** ¡Vamos Dei-Dei! Julie te quiere dar _amour~ _-Va tras él-


	7. Pensando en

**Julie:** ¡Holas! Wuaju aquí de nuevo, vuelvo con este el nuevo capítulo. No estoy segura de si disculparme por la tardanza, creo que ya han de estar acostumbradas/os (no sé si haya hombres). Lo siento, he tenido un buen de problemas, y he estado de un humor que podría morder a cualquiera que se me pusiera enfrente, sí, a las 6 pm de hoy iré al psicólogo; sólo espero que no me diga que ya enloquecí y que me van a tener que poner de esas camisas de fuerza y que me meterán a uno de esos cuartos donde todo es esponjosito para que no me golpee. ¡Que dramática soy! Wuaju, wuaju.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes, ni marcas, ni nada que ustedes sepan que no me pertenece, pués no me pertenece, pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, sí, es triste; así que yo sólo los ocupo para entrenerme y entretener a los demás.

**N/A: ¡Importante! **La primera parte de este capítulo estará en forma de POV de cierto pelirrojo sexy, lo demás será relatado normal, espero y le entiendan, este va ser el único capi que este así, wuaju, creo... a menos que ponga lo de, Ahh, y lo que está en cursiva: _¡flashbacks!_

Bueno ya, ¡A leer! ¡Olé!

¡Olé! ¡Olé!

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Pensando en...**

**Sasori's POV**

Ya eran pasado de las 10 de la noche, estaba en mi cuarto acostado en mi cama, pensando en ciertas cosas que no me dejaban dormir, todo se acumulaba en mi cabeza; mañana sería el dichoso baile que mi primo había preparado. Aunque a decir verdad yo nunca estube de acuerdo, o más bien, él nunca solicitó mi opinión, sólo me dijo "Sasori, haremos un baile real para encontrar a la persona con quién estaremos el resto de nuestras vidas". Obviamente yo reclamé, pero luego me dijo que ya había mandado a invitar a todas las señoritas solteras del reino, así que sólo me quedó resignarme.

Al principio, pués lo vi normal, después de todo, no quería pasar mi vida entera sin nadie a mi lado, todos los días hasta hoy transcurrieron normales, como si sólo se tratara de otra de esas elegantes fiestas que mi primo planeaba. Algo normal, pero hoy todo se me vino encima, como si todas las preocupaciones que no había tenido en todo este tiempo, llegaran precisamente ahorita, haciéndome sentir... algo nervioso. Es que, se suponía que con ese baile conseguiría a la persona que estaría a mi lado por el resto de mi vida.

Una gran decisión.

Una difícil decisión.

¿Y que pasaría si elegía mal? ¿Qué pasaría si no era la persona indicada para mí? ¿No podría hacer nada al respecto? ¿Qué pasaría si sigo pensando en ÉL, aún después de unirme a otra persona? ¿Eso estaría mal? Por supuesto, ¡Eso estaría mal!

Pero aún así, me pregunto... ¿Esa persona vendrá? ¿ÉL vendrá al baile?

Últimamente habia estado distraído, no es que sea la persona más atenta del mundo, pero ese nivel de distracción no era normal en mí, además todo el mundo lo había notado: mi primo, el mayordomo, mi dentista e incluso mi instructor de yoga. Estaba completamente absorto en un mundo que no era el mío... ¿Distraído? ¿Era la palabra correcta?

Pero, ¿Por qué?

Una cosa, quizá... ese fuerte sentimiento incesasente que daba vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza, vueltas y vueltas dentro de mí, alejándome del mundo real; ¿Cúando? Desde aquella ocasión, aquella en que lo ví por primera vez...

_Fui por mi pedido especial de 'Arte Eterno' como era mi costumbre mensual desde que tenía 14. Una especie de afición que tenía desde niño y que mi abuela me había inculcado. El arte eterno siempre había sido parte de mi vida, me acompañaba en mis momentos tristes y alegraba mis días no soleados. Algunas personas me podrían llamar raro por eso, pero a mi me parecía realmente fascinante._

_Llegué en mi Harley Davidson a mi tienda de arte favorita 'Art Attack' y me estacioné enfrente, me quité el casco y moví mi cabeza con suavidad para acomodar mis ahora despeinados mechones rojos. La gente me miró, no le tomé importancia; usualmente la gente me reconocía, sabían quién yo era; pero yo sólo trataba de actuar normal, odiaba las etiquteas esas de 'realeza', 'nobleza' y todo eso, ¡Sólo soy un ser humano normal, igual que ellos! ¡También respiro, como, duermo y voy al baño!_

_En fin, entré a la tienda y me dirigí hacia el área de 'Pedidos Especiales' que se encontraba cerca de las cajas y del mostrador. Como era mi costumbre ir ahí seguido, ya formaba parte de los clientes frecuentes de la tienda, por lo tanto, solo llegaba y al instante me entregaban mi pedido. Y así fue, la señorita que atendía, me miró y pareció reconocerme._

_— Lo de siempre __—_ Le dije.

___— _Vale _—_ Me respondió y automáticamente empezó a buscar lo que yo le había solicitado.

_Estuve parado por unos cuantos segundos, no más de 15 segundos, 15 segundos en los que estube observando las nuevas curiosidades del mostrador, y 15 segundos que hubiera dado lo mismo si los vivía o no, no cambiarían mi vida, no cambiarían la historia, pero lo mejor y lo que no me esperaba era lo que estaba apunto de vivir. Y__a finalizados esos 15 segundos de distracción barata, me digne a mirar hacia la izquierda._

_Y lo ví..._

_Aquel chico rubio de cabello largo, ojos azules y vestido algo afeminado, y que seguramente, por ello seguido lo confundían con una chica, estaba ahí. Un dulce minuto de silencio. El rubio estaba mirándome._

_¡¿Qué pensaba? ¡¿Pensaba que yo era raro? ¡¿Quizá me encontraba algo aterrador? ¡¿Se estaría preguntando porque yo lo miraba tanto?_

_Quité la mirada automáticamente, no supe las respuestas a aquellas preguntas además no era normal que yo me pusiera nervioso en una situación como esa, pero, ¿Por qué me había puesto nervioso? Digo, el también era un humano más en esta tierra, igual a mí. Después de eso __la chica que me estaba atendiendo me entregó la caja de 'arte eterno' que le había solicitado __— _Gracias _—_ le dije después de pagarle, ella me sonrió.

_Salí de la tienda y me subí a mi moto, acomodé la caja de 'Arte Eterno' en alguna parte acomodable de mi Harley y me coloqué el casco. Cuándo estube dispuesto a marcharme de ahí, antes... tuve la necesidad de voltear a mirar hacía el interior de la tienda, quería verlo una vez mas antes de irme, quería ver a ese rubio que tanto habia llamado mi atención. _

_Y es que siempre se me habían hecho interesantes las personas que iban a esa tienda, puesto que por razones obvias eran artistas como yo, pero nunca nadie de ahí me habia hecho sentir de esta manera, de esa manera tan extrañamente agradable como lo provocaba aquel rubio._

No lo llamo amor esto que siento, porque nunca he creído y nunca creeré en el amor a primera vista, cosa en que mi primo y yo no coincidimos, ¡Él se enamora más rápido de lo que tarda un ruso en decir 'vodka'! Sí, él es muy enamoradizo; incluso cuándo vamos caminando por la calle, suele enamorarse de apróximadamente ¡tres mujeres por cada cuadra que recorremos! Tiene problemas, creo, debería ir a algo así como 'Enamoradictos Anónimos', pero él no lo acepta, no sé como es que es nuestro líder.

En fin, todo este tiempo me había convencido de que simplememte ese chico rubio de 'Art Attack' había captado mi atención de una forma en que yo lo encontraba interesante, pero no lo amaba ¿Cómo es que alguién puede amar a otra persona si aún no lo conoce realmente? ¡No, el amor a primera vista no existe para mí!

Pero.

Desde aquél día.

No he podido dejar de pensar en ÉL.

... ... ... ... ... ... En una ocasión...

_La mañana llegó y el sol que entraba por mi ventana me obligó a abrir los ojos, no me levanté, sólo miré al techo y formé figuras con el extraño relieve que había en el. _

_Ese chico. _

_Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue la imagen de ese chico. Ni siquiera habia desayunado y ya estaba pensando en él. Esto se volvía frustrante. __Yo si que estoy mal__... Imagino, poder abrir los ojos un día, sentir el aire fresco de la mañana, girar hacia mi izquierda y ... verlo a ÉL, acostado a un lado de mí, con sus manos sobre mi pecho, durmiendo de forma angelical, despertarme asi cada mañana, por el resto de mis días y..._

_¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Pero qué rayos estoy pensando?_

_Un extraño escalofrío recorrió mi ser al darme cuenta de lo que había estado imaginándo, me levanté y rápido me dirigí a la cocina donde casualmente se encontraba mi primo. Que me miró raro y al instante me interrogó._

___— _Sasori, ¿estas bien? _— Me preguntó algo preocupado, supongo que por la cara que yo traía parecía la de un zombie alterado._

___— C_afé, necesito café _— Sí, creo que aún sigo dormido y estoy pensando cosas raras._

_... ... ... ... ... ... _También aquella vez que...

_Estaba en el jardin junto a mi primo, era la hora del té, aunque a decir verdad nunca entendí porque teniamos hora del té, ¡Eramos una banda de motonetos! ¡Y teníamos hora del té! Oficialmente, la rebeldía no nos libraba de nuestra sangre de realeza. __E__n fin, estaba sentado tranquilamente, mirando el cielo que resplandecía, miré las nubes que jugaban cual borreguitos esponjosos en un verde prado, todas con formas distintas, boluptuosas e interesantes. Soné algo gay, lo sé, pero mirar las nubes, quizá en cierta forma, era algo relajante, y relajarme, era lo que últimamente necesitaba más._

_— Esa se parece a tu Harley — Mi primo señalando una de las nubes, que de alguna manera poco común tenía forma de motocicleta._

_—Hahaha, sí — Afirmé_

_— ¡Y esa, esa de allá! ¡Parece un conejito! — Dijo él otra vez, con un tono de voz infantil no apto para motonetos, es más no apto para una voz masculina como la de él._

_Lo mire raro._

_— ¡Claro! ¡Un conejito asesino! — Agregó rapidamente._

_— ¿Un conejito asesino? ¿Es enserio? —Me burlé_

_— ¡Dejame en paz Sasori! — Me dijo — Pero mira aquella, parece una chica de cabello largo... — Volteé. Otra vez empezaba a ver mujeres por todos lados, ya había reconciderado meterlo a 'Enamoradictos Anónimos' a la fuerza, un día de estos yo..._

_—¡Es cierto! __— Dije mientras miraba aquella extraña nube __— _Y parece que está usando un largo vestido, pero... ¡Espera! No es una chica...es...— 

_ÉL_

_— ¿Enserio ves todo eso? — Preguntó Pein ahora algo confundido mientras trataba de hayarle la forma que yo había descrito._

_Tallé mis ojos sutílmente para ver mejor aquella nube y aún tenía forma de ese cierto chico rubio, es más, ahora era más clara y definida su forma._

_— No, Sasori, yo no le encuentro forma de eso que tu dices —_

_¡Ahhh! Esto empeora. Tomé todo lo que restaba de mi té y me levanté de ahí, necesitaba despejar mi mente._

___— _¿A dónde vas? _—_

_— Ehh... necesito tomar algo de aire fresco— _

... ... ... ... ... ... Tengo que admitirlo, pero esa vez en la que yo...

_Como era mi costumbre, me fui a refugiar del mundo exterior y de los problemas en mi taller de 'Arte Eterno', una habitación del castillo, que la usaba exclusivamente para expresarme, sólo yo entraba, era como mundo personal, un mundo dónde solo existíamos yo y mi arte. Ahí siempre me había sentido seguro. Busque entre algunas cosas que tenía por ahí y tomé una libreta en donde tenía muchos dibujos, más bien bocetos de proyectos por hacer y empecé a revisarlos._

_— Amm, este lo haré la próxima semana... esté quizá el próximo mes, debo terminar ese que está allá...— Decía en voz alta mientras veía los dibujos que se encontraban en aquellas páginas._

_Así estube un buen rato, pero ninguno se me hacía interesante, ninguno llamaba mi atención para hacerlo en este momento, era como si a todos les faltase algo, como si todos fuesen 'imperfectos'. __Tomé un sacapuntas y lo utilicé en mi lápiz de dibujo, agarré la libreta de bocetos y en una hoja limpia de esta, empecé a crear uno nuevo._

_...Quizá algo más largo de aquí, uhmm, un poco menos recto, quizá más... o talvez..._

_— ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó alguién que quién sabe cuando había llegado._

_— ¡Ahhh! — Grité de susto, haciendo volar mi lápiz. Volteé y ví a Pein mirando el boceto que yo había estado dibujando._

_— Ayy, lo siento, ¿Te asusté? — Preguntó con algo de burla en sus palabras a lo que yo le dediqué una linda cara de 'muérete' — Es linda...— Dijo tomando la libreta, viendo el dibujo._

_— ¡Dámela! ¡Y no es una chica! — Grité tratando de quitarle la libreta, tardé un poco, ya que el es más alto que yo y se volteaba mucho evitando que se la quitará._

_— ¡¿Quién es? ¡¿Es un chico? — Decía con ahora mucho más interés, hasta que porfin logré arrebatarle la libreta de sus manos._

_— ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Te he dicho muchas veces que antes de entrar, toques la puerta! — Y así lo empujé hasta la puerta, sacándolo de aquella habitación y cerrándosela en la cara de golpe. Le puse seguro para evitar que pudiera volver a entrar._

_-¡Sasori! ¡Sólo quería saber si aún estabas vivo, no has salido de ahí en horas! Y yo que me preocupo...- Y así se fue renegando un sin fin de cosas que después ya no alcancé a escuchar._

_¡Pein si que es molesto! _

_Volví a mi mundo... __Las horas pasaban, no eran lo suficientemente largas para mí, los minutos parecían segundos, y yo apenas empezaba a pasar de los bocetos al arte... Todo debía ser perfecto._

_Knock _

_Knock _

_Knock _

_Knock_

_¿¡Y ahora qué? ¡¿Qué acaso nadie leía el letrero que había puesto allá fuera que decía con letras grandes y claras 'No molestar'? ¡¿Tan difícil era leerlo? ¡Además ya sabían que cuando yo venía aquí no tenían que molestarme! Fui hasta la puerta, la abrí, me asomé un poco y lo ví ahí parado otra vez enfrente de mí. Pein._

___— _Emm, te traje algo de comer _—_ Dijo sosteniendo una charola _— _Ahh, sí, gracias — La recibí, pero sin dejarlo pasar, cosa que el después _intentó pero no lo permití interponiéndome entre él y la puerta._

_—Vamos, Sasori, ya dime que tanto haces allá adentro, ya empiezo a pensar mal de tí, anda, aguántate, pronto será el baile, no necesitas darte autoplacer...— Me quedé pasmado ante aquello que el decía._

_¡¿Pero qué? No es autoplacer, bueno, si me causa placer hacer algo que me gusta, ¡pero no el tipo de placer que el piensa!_

_—¡Cállate! y ¡Largo!— Lo corrí, no quería escuchar más de sus tonterías, y que viniendo de él, podrían ser muchas y muchas más. Se fue, otra vez diciendo no sé que tantas cosas. __Al instante, la locura volvió a apoderarse de mí y tomé mis herramientas, mis manos se movían solas, mi cerebro solo estaba programado para lograr aquella perfección._

_— Per-fec-to — Había terminado._

_Tomé entre mis manos aquella mi nueva creación, la miré con los ojos de como una madre mira a su recién nacido y no pude evitar sonreir, era perfecto, se asemejaba a la imagen de un ángel caído del cielo o a la de un Dios bajado del Olimpo, era tan..._

_¿Él? ... ¡ÉL!_

_¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Qué había hecho? Esa mi nueva creación era como ÉL. Todo este tiempo estuve haciendo algo que me recordaba a él. Había usado mi arte con fines que sólo me recordaban a él. ¡¿Qué me había ocurrido? ¡¿Por qué nunca me di cuenta? _

_¡Él! ¡Él! ¡Él! ¡Todo era Él! ¡¿Qué me ocurría?_

_Puse mi nueva creación en mi mesa de trabajo, la recosté y la cubrí con una sábana. No debo de pensar en él. No. Es malo para mi salud mental. Me alejé y me salí rápidamente de aquella habitación, cerrándola con llave, alejándome y prometiéndome no volver. Tengo que estar lejos de ahí por un buen tiempo. __Además... Tengo hambre._

_..._

_¡No puede ser! ¡Dejé mi comida adentro de aquella habitación!_

_Lentamente abrí la puerta, asomé la cabeza para buscar mi comida con la mirada, miré hacia aquella sábana que cubría... que... lo cubría, una corriente extraña y fría me recorrió el cuerpo entero haciendome sentir extraño. Tomé la comida y sin pensarlo salí de ahí y me fui a mi cuarto._

_— Ya veo que ya terminaste — Me dijo mi primo sonriendo de una forma que supe que se refería a lo de darse autoplacer._

_— ¡Jódete! — Le contesté y seguí mi camino, el me miró raro, si, es que yo usualmente no usaba ese tipo de palabras; pero es que no estaba de muy buen humor, había estado toda la tarde diseñando algo que era lo que quería evitar y además... ¡Tenía hambre!_

... ... ... ... ... ... Y cómo olvidar cuándo...

_Mi primo y yo fuimos a dar unas vueltas en nuestras motos para despejarnos un poco y gozar nuestros últimos momentos de soltería. Quizá extrañaría el poder tener tiempo de calidad para mí solo, sí, definitivamente lo haría; aunque a decir verdad, si ESE RUBIO fuese el que estuviera toda mi vida a mi lado, yo no sería tan infeliz. ¿Otra vez en mi mente, eh pequeño rubio? Creo que el hecho de que ÉL siempre estuviera en mi mente ya se había hecho tan constante que me empezaba a acostumbrar._

_Cuando a mi primo y a mí nos dió hambre, fuimos a una especie de restaurante, la gente nos reconoció obviamente, a mi primo le encantaba la atención, a mí me daba igual. En fin, nos sentamos a comer, claro está que ordenamos la comida y nos la trajeron. Después solo charlamos._

_—Espero que las chicas sean lindas— Dijo mi primo._

_— Si, yo también — Afirmé._

_— Primo, ¿Con quién crees que me vea mejor, con una rubia, una morena o...? — Al instante lo interrumpí._

_— ¡Con una que no sea rubia! — Nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de que, quizás si EL RUBIO iba al baile, mi primo, el más enamoradizo de todo el planeta, incluso podría decir que de todo el universo, se podría enamorar de ÉL. ¡Y eso estaría mal! Mal porqué... ¡EL RUBIO es mío!_

_Me detuve a pensar lo que había pensado. __Bueno, exactamente no es mío, pero, ¡pero yo lo ví primero! aunque nunca le he dicho de ÉL a mi primo, así que técnicamente no vale, pero... entonces ¡¿Qué hago?_

_Y una lucesita apareció sobre mí, formando una diminuta sonrisa en mi rostro y quizá algo diabólica. _

_— Emm, Pein, te propongo un trato...Uhmm, a mí, bueno, yo tengo una extraña obsesión con las chicas rubias ____— Mentí. No era una obsesión con las chicas rubias, sólo era con Él, bueno, no es que esté obsesionado con ÉL, es que... ____— Y_ tú, pués, sinceramente como primo te lo digo, no te ves bien con una rubia, así que, ¿Por qué no, yo me busca una rubia y a ti te doy la posibilidad de que elijas a la que quieras, exceptuando a las rubias? — Sonreí esperando a que aceptara.

_— Pero, ¿Y si me enamoro de una rubia? —_

_— ¡NO! — Él me miró sorprendido — Perdón ____— Traté de sonar normal ____— _pero, imagínate si yo me enamoro de la misma chica que tú, entonces, con este trato, no nos podremos enamorar de la misma chica, ¿Comprendes? — Mentí otra vez; como si me importará eso, yo sólo quería al rubio para mí.

_—¡Oh! ¡Ya veo! Es un buen plan, acepto, pero sabes que esto no te conviene ¿Verdad? —_

_— Si, pero a la fuerza quiero que la mía su cabello sea rubio —_

_— Ok Primo, si tu lo dices —_

_Bien, ahora él no se podría enamorar de mi rub- ¿Mí? No, yo no pensé eso. Otra vez pasó, me entorpecí por ese rubio, quizá le debía decir a mi primo que el trato se cancelaba. Quizá. Pero, pero en realidad no quería, además una gran fuerza sobrehumana que ahora actuaba sobre mí, no me lo permitía._

... ... ... ... ... ... Y ahora puedo decir... ¡Dios! ¡No he podido dejar de pensar en ÉL!

Todos los días han pasado como de '¿Por qué si te me hiciste interesante desde el principio nunca te hablé?', '¿Qué cambiaría de mi vida si supiera tu nombre?' , 'Quizá debí sonreirte, quizá solo sea temporal, quizá... quizá ya no te vuelva a ver. Los escalofríos se hicieron al instante presentes como si un balde de agua fría me hubiese caído para traerme de nuevo a la realidad, no volverte a ver es tan... terrorífico, tan aterrador, incluso el sólo pensarlo.

Y aunque una parte de mí solo quiere olvidarte y enterrarte en mi memoria para así volver a poder reprogramar mi mente y seguir adelante, pero... existe otra parte, esa parte que me esta volviendo loco, esa que quiere saber más de tí. Y yo, estoy más que confundido.

De todas las personas... tenías que ser tú.

Reí.

Quisiera que supieras que me agradó saber que alguién como tú existe, sé que si nos conocieramos, estaría encantado. Sólo espero que, me gustaría que tú... no te enamores de alguién más. Porqué quizá, quizá yo, aunque no crea en el amor a primera vista, quizá yo esté...

NO, eso imposible.

* * *

**En aquella casita de dulce...**

Volvieron a tocar.

—¡Ya voy! *¡Hum! ¡Que insistente! ... ¡Ah! Pensé con 'Hum', ya se me pegó lo de Deidara, ya tengo el síndrome del Hum*— Acercandose a la puerta, empezó a quitar los mil ocho mil candados para poder abrirla, y poder averiguar quien era y que quería esa persona que tanto insístia desde afuera.

Abrí la puerta y vió a...

— Ya pasé a pagar lo de Milán ayer, si es que vienes a cobrarme —Dijo la chica a la persona que estaba del otro lado de la puerta. Era Hidan.

— ¡No vine a cobrarte! Tú y Deidarilla, rápido traigan sus cosas, tienen que huir — Empezó algo alterado el peliblanco.

— ¡¿Qué? — Exclamó la chica, bastente sorprendida por esa inesperada visita.

— ¿Pasa algo? Hum —

— ¡Deidarilla, estás bien! — El peliblanco se acercó al rubio, y por muy extraño que suene le abrazó, tranquilizando a su 'Conciencia' por saber que él estaba bien y dejando a un Deidarilla muy sorprendido que miraba raro al recién llegado —¡Rápido! ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí! ¡Él viene para acá! —

— ¿Él? — Preguntaron la chica y el rubio al unísono.

— Sí, ese el pelinegro, su alteza estupidísima, ¡Ese!— Exclamó Hidan.

— ¿Itachi? — Preguntó el rubio.

— *...Itachi* ¡¿Y-y- él por-porqué? — Dijo la peliazul, que ahora parecía más sorprendida que Deidara.

— Se quiere deshacer de Deidarilla — Dijo Hidan dejando a los otros dos boquiabiertos.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡Hum! —

**Fin del Capítulo**

* * *

**Julie: **Hola de nuevo, ¿Qué les pareció mi intento de POV? Sí, es que quería que Sasori tuviera su participación, pero no sabía cómo, así que se me ocurrió esto; no sé, no me imagino a Sasori enamorándose a primera vista en el baile, así que lo quice traumar con Deidarilla, xD Ya saben, cuándo Sasori dice 'ÉL' ó 'ESE RUBIO', se refiere a Deidarilla. Por cierto todos esos flasbacks son momentos que el pelirrojo recordó de cuándo pensaba en Deidarilla y hacía cosas sin razonar por estar pensando en él. Espero y lo hayan entendido. Deidarilla, Deidarilla, Deidarilla. xD

**Hidan:** ¿Más rápido de lo que tarda un ruso en decir 'vodka' ?

**Julie:** Mensajes subliminales Hidan, no te preocupes. Bueno, espero que les esté gustando el rumbo que lleva el fic, arghh la verdad ya quiero terminarlo, tengo algunas ideas para otro, de hecho tengo 5 ideas para nuevos fics y ya quiero empezar almenos una, pero sé que debo terminar primero este.

**Hidan:** Y cómo eres una floja...

**Julie:** Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional Hidan, bueno invitemos al protagonista del capítulo: ¡Saso-chan!

**Sasori:** Hola

**Julie:** ¡Sasori! Él está aquí para ayudarnos a responder reviews, ¡si que sí!

**Hidan:** 'mirnadei' si, todo es culpa de Hetalia, ella (señala a Julie) me trauma, ¡ella es el diablo! Y el rubio oxígenado no está para contarnos lo de sus vacaciones, pero está aquí el pelirrojo, que lo hará sin problemas. (Le sonríe a Sasori)

**Sasori:** Por supuesto que no, no paso nada entre los dos (Dice todo rojo, ¡como los tomates de Antonio!)

**Julie:** Imagínense a un pelirrojo sonrojado, es como si su cabeza fuese un tomate. 'TheLoveIsArt' no problema que no dejes reviews, lo importante es que te gusta mi historia, y eso me hace muy feliz, y yo también leo fics no en mi celular pero si en mi ipod, y me cuesta dejar reviews así.

**Sasori:** 'xiomex' como Julie ya lo dijo, no hay problema que no dejen reviews, lo importante es que les guste la historia...

**Hidan:** Y no soy un chismoso, bueno... a veces ... 'BlackArt' que bueno que te guste el fic, huhuhu, Julie es feliz, si, pobre Konan... huhuhuhu

**Julie:** ¡Nyroge-chan! ¡No me odies! ¡Waaa! ¡Gomenasai! Enserio, perdona si te confundí, pero yo no me refería a Russia, me refería a Inglaterra. Amo demasiado el RussiaXChina que jamás me gustaría una pareja que interfiriera con ellos, y mucho menos con Arthur y Alfred. Enserio, mi pareja favorita es USAxInglaterra. ¡Perdón por confundirte! ¡No mis regiones vitales! ¡Noooo!

**Hidan:** 'Cookie Killer' ... Malditas conciencias, y sí, ya hacían falta los príncipes. (A Julie) Oye ahorita que lo pienso, ¿Por qué yo debo ser un hado y no un príncipe?

**Julie:** ¿Y quién sería tu princesa? ¿Kakuzu? (Se ríe)

**Hidan:** ¡Joder! ¿Y porque me debes emparejar con 'ese'?

**Julie:** ¿Qué ahora me dirás que ya no quieres a Kaku-chan?

**Hidan:** Ettoo... bueno, yo...jhñ..hhnm (Balbusea más cosas que no se entienden)

**Julie:** Tu estás feliz de ser un príncipe, ¿verdad Sasori?

**Sasori:** ¡Por supuesto que sí!

**Julie:** ¿Y de que te empareje con Deidara, verdad?

**Sasori:** ... Bueno yo... es interesante

**Hidan:** ¿Es interesante? ¡Ya! ¡Dí que lo amas, Joder!

**Julie:** Bueno, después de esto, probablemente Hidan tratará de hacerle tantas preguntas a Sasori como sea posible, el pobre Saso-chan se pondrá más rojo de lo que es legal, en fin, me retiro, cuídense. ¡Bye bye! ¡Olé!

¡Olé! ¡Olé!


End file.
